Leo, Karai, and the Mad Doctor
by niko56
Summary: Leonardo and Karai end up in a battle of wits when they are kidnapped by a former Nazi scientist who thanks to mutagen lives forever young. The two will have to endure harsh experiments and dangerous trials against the insane doctor's creations in order to survive and it will take everything they have to beat him while trying not to beat each other Takes place after Wormquake R&R!
1. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own that of which is known as The Ninja Turtles, at present they are owned by the ones known as Viacom. **

**A/N: Alright so this here be a short story featuring Leo and Karai, cause ya know, they are such a great pairing, no? Anyhow this is a story that is a smidge creepier than what I'm used to writing for Ninja Turtles but what the hey, I'll give it a shot. Fair warning, it will be very-very-VERY creepy. Enjoy!**

**Rated T: violence, language, blood, medical malpractice, death, psychosis. **

_**Leo, Karai, and The Mad Doctor**_

The peach and orange sun sets over the western horizon of Long Island, and along one of the main drag beach roads a car drives west towards the city. The road is fairly uninhabited despite the crisp evening air near the beach.

The car is a 1960's Chevelle, all black with crimson red trim. If given a tune-up and a good once over this model could fetch a cool fifty thousand easy, perhaps more depending on the buyer. The only thing not mint about the car was those inside it.

The two in question were none other than Leonardo and his illegitimate sister Karai. The two were eerily quiet as they drove through the road back to their home of New York. Each was very dinged up with bruises and cuts littering their body, and especially on their faces.

Leo drove the car keeping his eyes firmly on the road not wanting to do anything else but get the past few hellish days behind him. Karai sat shotgun and was toggling between leaning against the window and looking out at the lavish beach homes and woodsy dunes, and also lazily looking through the windshield, she wipes one last tear away from her left eye, hoping her accomplice wouldn't notice, not that it mattered at that point.

Suddenly their morbid silence was broken by the very audible noise of something knocking in the trunk of the car. They did not hear it at first but then the noise persisted, followed by muffled blood curdling screams.

_Bam-bam-bam-bam_

"Mhnmhmhmn-mfmnmnmhmfnm-mhmnmmfnfmfm!"

_Bam-bam-bam-bam_

The two sigh, Leo briefly throws his head back against the seat and puts his eyes back on the road again while Karai gives a slightly defeated groan and slams her head against the glove compartment.

"Leo, he's still alive." Karai groans in a raspy voice

"I know-I know." The blue masked turtle groggily responds "Crud, what are we supposed to do?"

"Just pull over, I'll take care of him." The kunoichi sighs.

"Really? Right on the side of the road? What if someone sees?" Leo asks, sounding more like him.

"No-no, not here just…just pull over behind those dunes." Karai said pointing out towards a tree line between two large estates. "I don't think anyone would notice."

"Um…" Leo mulls over the suggestion briefly, and with a defeated headshake he agrees. "Fine, hang on."

Leo makes a sharp right into the tree line, which actually was a larger wooded area behind it, with no one really around. Leo drove the car through a break in the woods for nearly half a mile before stopping in a discrete area in the middle of the woods.

"This should do." He nods putting the car in park.

"Agreed, come on let's finish this, for real." Karai nods before exiting the car.

Leo sighs again and briefly rests his head on the steering wheel, before exiting the car and joining her behind at the trunk, the only light given to them is what's left of the fleeting daylight, and the bright red tail lights of the Chevelle.

As they stand by the unopened trunk still listening to the muffled screams and banging on the trunks hood, Karai draws an item that was holstered lazily in the side of her belt, twas the only item in it.

The kunoichi studies the item for a moment. It is a vintage Walther P38 pistol, fresh from the Second World War. She cocks back the breech on the gun until she hears a click, letting the breech spring back to its original position. She sighs and cocks back the hammer and gestures to Leo to open the trunk. He nods and throws the trunk wide open, Karai immediately pointing to the banging noise in question.

The second the trunk flew open, a harsh stench rushed through their nostrils. It was definitely the smell of death if they've ever smelt it. The stench was also laced with the metallic odor of blood with just a hint of the exhaust protruding from the muffler.

What was inside the trunk was the near corpse of a man who was sprawled horizontally with his head facing the passenger's side of the car. He was wrapped in red bed sheets, which were stained all over with his blood, some of it dried in some spots, others freshly drenched. Only his face could be seen.

The man's hair was messed up, his face drenched in sweat, his skin nearly pale as a ghost from all the blood loss, with his elderly features now clearly visible due to the life rushing away from him by the second. His three most notable facial features were a scar near the left eye, a bleeding gash along his forehead which would certainly scar, and his glasses which were awkwardly along his face due to being hastily thrown into the trunk with the right lens completely missing and the left lens cracked beyond repair.

The two stand above the bleeding mess with looks of anger and anguish rushing through them like the light sea breeze that flowed by them. The man appears to be accepting his fate, not offering much more than his eyes drifting in and out of consciousness.

Karai musters up all her courage not to cry which of course fails, as Leo clenches his fists not to do the same. Karai's grip on the gun wanes and she begins to shake it. She lets one last tear escape her eyes before finally squeezing the trigger.

_Blam!_

With a loud pop, the few birds in the trees fly away simultaneously from being spooked. A second passes as the two wait for the birds to stop and only the light sound of the breeze and the sound of the still running car being what they hear.

The two study the victim. The round entered him near his lower right side, so around the kidney and liver area. The two scowl as they see the man is still moving, albeit slowly wriggling, and even too weak to even muster up a scream, but still breathing. Her patience nearly worn as thin as it could be the kunoichi squeezes the trigger again.

_Blam! . . . Blam-Blam . . . Blam!_

Karai fired four more shots before finally lowering the pistol as her aim was completely shaky by this point; the gun was still smoking in the barrel. Her first shot before a slight pause, entered the man square in the gun, a wound though not fatal with modern medicine is excruciatingly painful, but coupled with the previous shot and other wounds was most certainly fatal.

The next two rounds, fired one after the next entered the man's ribcage each near one another, both fatal shots. A third and longer pause was used to catch her composure, steady her aim and look over where to shoot, revealing the final shot to enter the collarbone, and most likely exit into the spinal cord, if not fatal, definitely paralyzing.

Leo took a deep breath. They looked back down at their victim as the smoke finally cleared. The two noticed his eyes wide open, with completely dilated pupils, and no movement. The body was officially a corpse.

"You want to bury him here?" Leo asks in a horsed voice.

Karai looked over at him and gave a small and hardly visible nod of approval before holstering the gun into her belt. She then held up her left index finger to Leo signaling for him to wait as she turned away from the car and took a few steps to survey the area.

Leo chose a fairly good place to stop. The clearing was maybe forty or fifty square feet, with nothing but large maple trees, pine trees, and green fern bushes as far as the eye could see, other than the small path made by the car.

Karai turned back to Leo who shrugged.

"Well?" He asks

"I guess this is as good a spot as any. Come on, were burning moonlight." Karai sighed.

The two approached the car again, and the dark green turtle reached in and picked up two items from the back seat, two shovels. Each reasonably modern, yet seen better days from the labor that was used with it previously.

Leo tosses one to Karai. The two robotically walk behind the car and stop in unison at a random spot in the clearing, which by now was only lit up by the tail lights. The two break ground and start digging the corpse's soon to be final resting place.

Leo's POV

I can't believe what I'm doing. I'm standing in the woods of who-knows-where Long Island, assisting my most misunderstood sworn enemy bury the body of the man we just killed, and yeah I'm just as guilty as she is.

If someone were to tell me just five days ago that I would spend this week being tortured by a psychopath, being a guinea pig, a punching bag, and just a slave for a total madman, I would have laughed in their face, not to mention if that same person said I would be killing and burying him in a shallow grave. Unfortunately, that person would have been right, because all of those things happened, and then some.

You see, the man whose grave were digging is that of the _now_ late Dr. Hans Steinhoff, former physician of internal medicine, and doctor of philosophy in biochemistry, with degrees from Harvard and Gutenberg Germany.

Sounds like a heckuva guy right? Renowned doctor with decades of experience, a healer, he even had degrees which certified him to research new types of medicines. He should be a hero right? Yeah, he should.

Except he wasn't…

I have never seen pure evil like Dr. Steinhoff since…well, I guess since Shredder. In fact—don't quote me on this because I will deny it but I would go as far to say that Dr. Steinhoff is actually more evil and deranged than Shredder. Yeah, I know I can't believe I said it either.

You see, Dr. Steinhoff wasn't like most people, which given the life I've lead is surprising because I've seen plenty. Being that today, his death being June 6th, 2014; Dr. Steinhoff would technically be one-hundred and twenty-one years old! Yeah, that's right, and even though he looks literally like death he doesn't look a day over sixty.

You see Dr. Steinhoff was born on April 20, 1893 in the sleepy town of Dresden of the then German Empire. A former World War One veteran he—like many German citizens fell for the guise of the charismatic and equally insane Adolf Hitler…It pays to listen to Donnie's boring fact spewing history lectures sometimes…Anyway Hans became fascinated with the field of medicine and biology and being an intelligent guy from a well-respected family had no trouble becoming a doctor.

He wasted no time getting under Hitler's good graces and became one of his top scientists and medical researchers. I guess…I guess all the money, and power—or something went to his head, and he began to make very questionable experiments, one went horribly wrong and it wound up slightly mutating him as he was using—getting ready for it, mutagen!

Instead of turning into a hideously disgusting monster he, simply put became crazier, and here's the kicker, he became forever young, aging at five times slower than even the healthiest and most youthfully gifted human being. On a related note I can't wait to show up Donnie with the know-how I've learned from this miserable trial.

So to make a long story short at the war's end he escaped to America, got another degree and resided at his manor on Long Island being a biochemist as well as an attending physician at a local, and well respected teaching hospital.

But whatever the reason the mad doctor still performed his experiments, and unfortunately, Karai and I just were at the wrong place, at the wrong time and…that brings me to this week, the worst week of my life.

Now that I stand here, recounting the events in my head and continue to move piles of dirt from this spot and wipe the sweat from my forehead I start to think…I was reduced to nothing more than a punching bag who should hardly be living, so all in all, I guess I have my training to thank for that.

It still doesn't exchange the fact that I would rather take my chances with all our other villains that go through what we had to endure. I would never wish that upon my worst enemy, yes even Shredder. So, enough rambling, here's how it went down.

**Okay, so, there's a good place to start. Again this story is not for the faint of heart, but for those of you who are brave enough than Godspeed to you. Review if thou wishes, and please enjoy! Oh, and if you're wondering what Dr. Steinhoff looks like, just picture someone like Hans Landa from Inglourious Basterds. **

**BOOYAKASHA!**


	2. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

**And now for the kidnapping...R&R por favor!**

**. . .**

_**Wrong Place, Wrong Time**_

_**. . .**_

_...Five Days Earlier..._

Leo's POV

Life seemed pretty good. Sure there were dozens of mutagen cans still sprawled about central and southern Manhattan but as the leader I always looked at the positives. The Kraang were foiled yet again, Donnie finally perfected his retro-mutagen, Shredder had backed off after his most trusted lieutenants were made fools of...and Antonio's was giving away half priced pizza. Yup, pure bliss.

My brothers and I were in the middle of our nightly patrols which just happened to be around the local hospital The Southern Manhattan Medical Center. According to April and Casey the hospital did not have the greatest reputation but they heard some renown doctor would be visiting, ya know leading a focus group, a few seminars, blah, blah, blah.

Call me crazy, but to tell you the truth the whole thing sounded very Kraang-y, we had stopped some Kraang posing as doctors at another hospital just last week. I guess in my gut I figured it would be in everyone's best interest if we check it out...

Boy did I make a mistake...

I guess The Foot were doing a patrol or looking for us or whatever because they followed us to the hospital. It was pretty much Karai, Rahzar, Xever, and about ten footbots. Ever since Tiger Claw became worm food Shredder made Karai second in command again, and for whatever reason she was more determined than ever to turn us into soup.

"Follow them." Karai ordered

"You heard her boys, let's make us some turtle soup." Rahzar said licking his chops.

So we landed on the roof of the hospital, and peered through a giant skylight in the center of the building, completely open to the lobby four floors below. The four of us huddled around the skylight, and each of my brothers eagerly awaited the plan.

"What's the plan of attack there chief?" Raph asked eagerly.

I always loved it when Raph was more susceptible and willing to following my orders, that meant it was going to be a good mission...I guess I can't be right all the time. So I peered in through the glass and weighed in the potential options.

The top floor mostly consisted of intensive care units and the pediatric ward. The third floor were mostly patients rooms as was the second floor, each having a separate surgical wing on each. The first floor consisted of the cafeteria, the various labs, lecture hall, emergency rooms, and the reception area.

"Well, I figure a fourth floor entry is our best bet, we can QUIETLY make our way to the first floor from there."

"Fortunately for all of us I happen to know the what's-what in this hospital, I did my research." Donnie began.

"Whatcha dig up there Dr. Dorkenstein?" Raph smugly asked

"Alright, the ICU's and pediatrics are on the fourth floor, now for the regular rooms this time a night, there are probably about six to seven nurses, three residents, maybe a handful of interns, and two on-call attending physicians per floor, not including any surgeons checking on their patients and the on-call attending for pediatrics." Donnie finished.

"So that means that, there's...um...uh..." Mikey stammered "Let's see, one-two..three." he tried to count on his fingers and feet. Until Raph gave him a trademark slap upside the head. "Ow."

"It means there could be up to thirteen able bodied people on that floor alone." he spat

"Not including any interns or surgical—" Donnie interrupted

"You wanna get slapped too?" Raph asked

"No thank you." Donnie muttered sheepishly

"Good."

"Alright, here's what were gonna do, Donnie and I will make our way to catch this visiting doctor's late night lecture and see if he or she checks out. Raph and Mikey, check the labs, if the Kraang are gonna be anywhere, its where they can get their hands on lab stuff." I ordered

"Aw, why do I get Mikey?" Raph bellowed

"Hey! I've gotten better." Mikey defended

"Better and adequate are two totally different things." Raph reminded him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Raph, would you rather have Donnie spew a bunch of boring medical facts for three hours?" I suggested

"Hey." Donnie sighed

"Good point, let's go Mikey—and so help me if you break anything." Raph warned him.

"Chillax bro-beans, I got this." He assured him. "This is me were talking about here."

"Exactly what I'm worried about, let's go."

The two opened the skylight, and disappeared onto the fourth floor, making their way into a nearby vent duct just as two nurses had passed by not noticing a thing. I stood up and was about to jump in when an annoyed Donnie grabbed onto my shoulder

"Spew medical facts for three hours?" he retorted annoyed

"Oh please I uh...I just didn't want Raph to complain about being paired with Mikey." I chuckled nervously trying to think of an excuse "Come on bro...you know everyone loves your science talks."

Fortunately reading sarcasm wasn't one of Donnie's better talents. He smiled

"Oh, riiiiiiiiiiight, good call Leo."

Whew.

"Alright, let's hit it." he nodded.

Me and Donnie descended onto the fourth floor and made a quick look around. I noticed one of the medical residents was talking to one of the doctors by the nurses' station about fifty feet in front of us, and no one behind us.

Donnie noticed a nearby crash cart outside of one of the a patient's room, he quickly ducked behind it and moved it more towards the wall to shield himself, I followed suit and we hid behind the cart for a few tense moments as a few nurses passed us by, finally the hallway was clear.

"This patient looks like they're asleep." Donnie whispered peering into the ICU we were outside of. "Maybe we can find a vent in here."

"Sounds good."

We ducked inside the patient's room, the man inhabiting the bed was in fact asleep. He was an older man, his hair completely grayed, and falling out in some cases, he had breathing tubes in his mouth as well as a multitude of chest-tubes and wires going into his torso. The only noise were the humming of the life support machine and beats of the heart monitor.

"Nah, this vents way too small Donnie, we'll have to try in the hallway." I said trying to pry open the way-too-tiny vent duct in the room.

"Forget it Leo I'm sure w-"

_-Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep-_

I froze, but Donnie jumped and then gasped. We turned over to the heart monitor, the screen flashing red and the lines on the monitor were flat. Donnie gasped and looked out into the hallway, he saw no one coming, then he ducked back in.

"By Darwin's beard!"

"What! What's wrong? This looks bad! Is it bad? I think it's bad!" I stammered

"He's coding!" Donnie said in a pinch before dragging the conveniently placed crash cart inside the room.

"Coding? What's coding? Coding sounds bad!"

You'd think after years of watching _Scrubs _reruns I would know more about this stuff, and sure I've picked up a few things under pressure really doesn't bode well for me, it's not one of my strongest points, but what are you gonna do?

"It means his heart's stopped, and we gotta revive him or else he's going to the great beyond!"

I froze again as Donnie started up the defibrillator on the crash cart. I've never had to revive anyone...and this would not be the last time from when I'm telling this story either.

"Uh-uh D-Donnie, maybe we should let the doctors handle this-"

"There's no time Leo! They'll never make it before he croaks! We gotta do it! And something tells me this isn't the first time he's crashed if the cart was just sitting out by his room, now come on!"

I've never seen Donnie take charge before. But then my brain kicked in, and I remembered the basics of doing this. I grabbed the rubber pads from the cart and tore open his hospital gown. I threw the pads by his heart and lower chest. Donnie set up the defibrillator and rubbed the now active pads together. He took a breath and separated them.

"Okay...ready?" I asked him. Donnie nodded.

"Clear!"

Donnie placed the electric pads on the rubber ones and then slammed on his chest, the device making an audible clunking noise as the old man jumped up a little. Donnie pulled away to look at the flatline still on the monitor. He groaned.

"Crud." he clicked the pads again. "Clear!" and slammed on him again.

"Nothing."

"Come on-Come on! Don't die on me! Clear!" Donnie tried again, and again, and again, nothing.

We were both sweating and I was even getting mad now.

"Come on Donnie! You got this!"

"Yeah I do! Clear!" still nothing "Erg! Dammit! Come on you sonofabitch! Come on! Clear!"

Wow. I never heard Donnie curse before. I guess...I guess all it took was the right moment. I don't know-I can't...I can't quite explain it...I always try to read people to help them, try to be a better leader in doing so but it really wasn't until this event that I guess...I never really realized maybe I'm bad at it. I've never heard Donnie swear, who knows maybe he does it all the time trying to perfect his experiments. Maybe that's why Raph and I came to grips all the time, or why I don't understand why Karai won't listen to reason or Mikey and his ideas—some of which are actually pretty smart or...anything. But this did it. And in a weird way, it would help get me through the week.

"Clear!"

I was interrupted by Donnie yelling clear again and fruitlessly trying to revive the old gomer that was seconds away from death. Still nothing. That was when Donnie finally had a meltdown...he's had them plenty of times before, but none like this.

"No...No-no-no-Come on no-DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!"

Donnie yelled angrily throwing the paddles back towards the crash cart and kicking the life support machine as it still beeped from the flat line of his heart. Donnie threw his hands over the back of his head. Our eyes finally met.

"He's gone Leo." Donnie whispered.

"...You sure?" I asked trying to sympathize with him. For whatever reason I couldn't. Of course I wasn't the one holding the paddles.

"Yeah...we tried over seven times, he's gone."

"Crap! Code! We got a code in here!" we heard a voice from outside, followed by the pitter patter of many footsteps towards the room.

"Sewer apples, hide behind the door." I ordered

"Yeah sure." we hid behind the door just as two nurses and one of the residents dashed in.

Without wondering why he looked like someone had already tried to revive him the resident went right to work on the patient.

"Clear!" . . . "Clear!" . . . "Oh come on, clear!"

Only Donnie and I knew that their efforts were pointless. It took a few moments, but a man in a white lab coat and a suit underneath walked in. He must have been the attending physician. He sighed and looked over the resident and his sweaty blue scrubs as if the resident now needed permission to continue. The attending grabbed the chart from the side of the bed.

"Oh Mr. Scarnetti, why must you always try and die on me during my nighttime dump?" he sarcastically asked the dead patient. "How many times Dr. Neumann?" he asked the resident.

"I tried four times Dr. Keller, no response, he's completely septic and absolutely unresponsive." the resident explained.

The attending wiped some sweat from his forehead and sighed.

"Dr. Keller?" the nurse asked

"I'm calling it." he sighed and looked at his watch. "Time of death...eleven-thirteen pm." he sighed, clearly this wasn't his first. "Let's clean up."

They each moved in, and removed the rubber pads and took off his life support tubes and wires. The resident seemed to be the most suspicious, which was about the time Donnie and I made our hasty yet stealthy exit.

"Something wrong doctor?"

"It's just...this was set up already when we got in here...I think someone may have tried to revive him before us."

We made it into a vent in the hallway and crawled through them to reach the first floor. It seemed quiet at first, but I guess I had to break it. Considering the only noises I heard was the sounds of us moving through the metal vent and Donnie wheezing, trying to hold back his tears.

"Um...Donnie?"

"Y-y-y-yeah Leo?" he asked

"You okay?"

"Um-uh...n-no Leo...I'm not."

"Look Donnie there wasn't much we could have—"

"Yes there was Leo!" Donnie cut me off.

"Donnie he had to be in his late eighties at the very least, it was his time."

"Yeah no kidding! It's not that Leo, it's not that at all...it's that I...we...couldn't save him."

"Again Donnie I know that but—"

"But nothing!" Donnie turned to face me. "What the hell's gotten into you? I know it was probably his time, and of course I'm sad that we couldn't save him, but what's starting to get under my shell Leonardo is that why aren't you the least bit sad over it huh?" he asked

That is where I didn't have an answer. I couldn't explain it. Life...just seemed too good, and maybe I was getting too over confident or just too complacent...but I couldn't grasp why I didn't care like I would have only months ago. Maybe it was because I didn't know that man, or that I was thinking mission first or maybe...maybe I forgot what it took to be a good leader...and the first thing master Splinter always taught me was compassion...and right then, I didn't have any. I hung my head in shame.

"I don't have an answer for you brother...but I wish I did."

"It's okay Leo...I'm not Raph...I'm not gonna go postal on you because you made a slip-up. I'm sorry for snapping its just...life's too precious, it doesn't matter if you've lived five years, fifty years or a hundred years. If I've learned anything its that you need to value what you got. We dodge death everyday...everyday, were used to it, maybe I've done too much research but...old guys like him, he wasn't. Now don't get me wrong." he continued "For all we know he could have been a World Two vet or an ex CIA agent or a cop or whatever and maybe he was used to it but we'll never know. But we need to at least feel in case he didn't know, were here...he's up there now."

He was right...Donnie's good at that. But it made me think. Yet still, it was nice to know he still made me feel better about the whole situation. So I smiled at him.

"You know, I never pegged you as a believer in an afterlife."

"Dude, we've seen aliens from distant world's and have done more in one year to be dead a dozen times over...I wouldn't know how to cope if there wasn't any other explanation." he chuckled

"Thanks Donnie, I swear though-"

Suddenly we heard talking below the vent. We were directly above a grate, and we could see two doctors talking on the floor below us, shaking hands. They both wore lab coats. One I could tell was African-American, the other Caucasian. The Caucasian doctor spoke with a noticeable German accent. That, would be the bane of mine and Karai's existence for the next week.

"_Brilliant lecture Dr. Steinhoff."_

"_Danke heir doctor Haute. And might I add you have got yourself a fine facility here its been my pleasure to teach your physicians these past few days."_

"_Well I've been chief of medicine here for over ten years and I have never seen a doctor with your skill sets."_

"_Ja-ja, danke shein, danke shein."_

"Shh, check it." I whispered to Donnie.

"_It's a shame you have to leave so soon doctor, we could really use your expertise, this new batch of residents from Columbia medical are the pits, especially with cardiovascular diseases."_

"_Bwah, a pity. The heart heir doctor is one of the most precious organs in the human body, and must be treated with the utmost scrutiny and care."_

"_Ha-ha, amen to that. You sure you can't stay for another day or twenty?"_

"_Nein I wish I could but alas, I am weeks behind on my charts at my own hospital, and I must return home straight away."_

"_Well, that's a shame, but its been an honor to have you aboard. Carry on my friend."_

"_Ja, heil Hitl—I mean-"_

"_I'm sorry?"_

"_Nothing, nothing. I'll be in touch heir doctor."_

The two shook hands, and the African-American doctor walked away while the Caucasian doctor stayed under the grate, and waited until the other doctor was completely out of ear shot. He began to sneer.

"_Pathetic. Like him and the rest of his staff of peons not even fit to care for the sick at Dachau much less this...poor excuse for a medical center. Little does that pinhead know though...unfortunately no one here would make a suitable test subject for my most crowning achievement. Simply pathetic."_

He then walked away as we continued to listen.

"Wow, tell us how you really feel." I whispered sarcastically. "Just a hunch but I think he's our visiting doctor."

"Yeah, in fact Leo...I think I know who that is." Donnie pondered

"Who?"

"That man is Dr. Hans Steinhoff."

"Stein-who?"

"Steinhoff, he's a German doctor; the residency director at a very renown hospital on Long Island. He's both an M.D. And a Ph.D. A medical doctor and a biochemist, his work has been published in some of the most sought after medical journals and case studies ever! He's really successful."

"Wow, maybe you should get his autograph." I joked

"Oh how I wish I could."

In hindsight I'm coming to the realization that I now have to tell Donnie that his man-crush was really a psychopathic madman...and more importantly that Karai and I killed him, but trust me, I think I can manage that.

"Well, he seems to check out, nothing Kraang-y about him." I shrugged

Anyway once he left the scene, Donnie and I fell to the floor, we were on the third, with the hallways completely empty. Being on this floor that means we should hopefully be running into Mikey and Raph right about...

"Ba-ba-ba-booyakasha!"

Down the hall we saw Xever and Rahzar being thrown out of the neurophysiology lab and into a wall, along with the torn torso's and heads, and other limbs of a few footbots. Our brothers followed suit after them.

"Turtles!"

"You'll pay for that!"

"Not in this lifetime!" Mikey yelled.

"Yo Raph! Mikey!" Donnie yelled

"Well there you two are! A little help would be nice right about now!" Raph called while side swiping Xever to the ground.

"Come on, let's beat them and beat it." I told him.

"I heard that-"

"Not so fast Leonardo!"

I heard her icy voice from behind me. It was so cold it literally stopped Donnie and I in our tracks. We both turned around to see our ill fallen kin with her tanto in hand. Just her in the empty hallway, starring daggers at the both of us...but I knew her eyes were on me.

"We should talk." she spat.

"Donnie...go help Raph and Mikey." I ordered

"No way bro I-"

"Go!" I screamed.

Donnie sighed, nodded, and then reluctantly dashed down the hallway to join the others. Karai and I looked at one another for awhile as I brought out by katanas.

"What did I do now?" I sighed.

"Oh, would you like the list?" she smiled sarcastically "Here! Lemme spell it out for you!" she charged.

She leaped ready to slice me in half. I was there to counter her with a duck and sideswipe maneuver. We then began to sprawl, with Karai on the offensive mostly, trying to give me blow after blow as she seemed to push me to the other end of the hallway.

We fought about the hallway, running into gurneys and wheelchairs and crash carts that were scattered about the hallway, trying to one up on one another. Neither of us budging or running out of steam as we got further away from the others.

"What is going on out—whoa!"

We fought past a men's room, just missing Dr. Steinhoff as he walked out, he saw us fighting, trying to hide in the doorway as he watched us fight. I guess he liked what he saw cause well...you can imagine the rest.

"Amazing...Is he...a giant turtle? A mutant?"

If he had only looked at the mutant debacle down the hallway behind him.

"No...this, this is no accident...this could only be the work of the...yes, of course. Mein Gods, perhaps my visit to this hellhole wasn't for nothing." he continued to watch us fight "And her...such grace, such strength, so much to exploit. They're perfect...simply perfect. Perfection."

He turned to a fire alarm right next to the door and pulled it, causing the loud blare of the alarm to ring about the hospital. As Karai and I fought through the hallway Steinhoff followed us slowly at a distance, never taking his eyes off of us.

Eventually I fell a bit woozy in front of a door where Karai took the liberty of roundhouse kicking me into whatever was on the other side. This happened to be a physician's office, I was on my back as Karai jumped on top of me, both in an incredibly compromising positon.

"Ahem?"

We turned to see that the guy looking right at us and raising an eyebrow trying to wonder why the fire alarm was going off was none other than the attending physician who pronounced the man Donnie and I tried to save just minutes earlier. I think his name was Keller or something. Anyway we both stood up to face him.

"Oh, good evening doctor." I sweetly said awkwardly

"Who in the...what are you?" he asked...I assumed he meant me.

"Me? Oh, I am the new...attending—pathologist Dr. Milos Leonardo."

Milos...where did I dig that one up?

"You...you're the new attending pathologist? The one who just started today?" the doctor asked raising an eyebrow...

Well, that was lucky.

"Um...yes. That's me. Heh-heh."

"You do realize you are a giant turtle right?"

"Yes doctor, explain yourself?" Karai smirked

"Well you see, it was a really bad accident in the lab, a lot of horrible chemicals—it's a long and very painful story."

Ah, I knew all this medical jargon would catch up with me some day...Thank you Scrubs...Wait a second! Now I know where I got Milos from! Turk's Russian surgeon resident from that one episode of _Scrubs_! The one who was better than him. Gosh, I'm great at making stuff up.

"Well, I guess that makes sense, sorry to hear that Dr. Leonardo. And who are you?" he shot back at Karai.

"Oh, this is my resident intern Dr..." eh, why not? "Dr. Karai."

"I don't remember anything about a new pathology resident."

Crud! Oh well, we made it this far...

"This doesn't add up, not even remotely, neither does this freaking alarm! I'm calling security!"

"No-no, no need to do that." I begged

"Oh screw it!"

Karai plowed me into the wall, with her blade to my neck. Little did I know, I just barely heard two faint noises that almost sounded like a light screeching sneeze, followed by a loud thud. Unfortunately my eyes were on Karai.

"I'm sick of your lies Leonardo! About how I'm not really who I was raised! How Hamato Yoshi is really my father! It's all lies! Now you have one chance and one chance only to tell me the truth before I de-shell you! I'll do it in front of the doctor I don't care! At least you'll be pronounced at the correct time!"

"Karai listen to me, now is not the time!" I begged

"It's the perfect time! Now start singing...or I'm gonna—auck-gauck!"

Karai stopped mid sentence. I then noticed the grip on her sword fain and then she dropped it right to the ground, her pupils then becoming dilated. She then fell completely knocked out. I saw she fell right into the arms of none other than a smirking Dr. Steinhoff. I was too shocked to move.

He gently rested her on the floor, and I saw the items in his hands. In his right hand was a now empty syringe, and in the left, the very same Walther P38 now possessed by Karai, this time with a sound suppressor screwed onto the barrel.

I turned my head to find any justification as to why he had the gun and suppressor and I found it. There laying on his face was Dr. Keller, with a pool of his blood beneath him. I stood too shocked to move after witnessing my second death in a half hour...that's gotta be a record. I didn't notice Dr. Steinhoff take another syringe from his jacket pocket. I couldn't even believe this.

"Wayne Keller, M.D. Forty-two years old, married; no children. Attending physician of internal medicine, with a specialty in circulatory diseases...time of death...eleven thirty-two pm." he said sinisterly.

I guess there was more to Dr. Steinhoff than met the eye. I couldn't believe the guy I thought was being controlled by the Kraang, was just a psychopath. All of this kept circling through my head and was just too much to grasp at once. Everything that happened it was...All I could do...I just fainted., right on top of Karai. I was still partially conscious, but not enough to move.

I looked barely conscious at Dr. Steinhoff take out a cellphone from his jacket pocket. He pocketed the syringe after realizing he wouldn't need it after all.

"Well, that was easy." he said as he waited for the phone to ring. "Elsa? Is Hans...ja, ja I need you to bring...ja-yes...yes I did that don't worry I'll explain later I just need you to bring the car around back...I finally have the perfect test subjects...this is no jest...the time has finally arrived. Ja, ta-ta my love, I shall see you shortly, auf wiedersehen." he hung up and looked down at us again. "You two are going to be my...crowning achievement hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm." he chuckled as I finally passed out.

Little did I know thanks to being at the wrong place and at the wrong time...it would nearly be the death of me...and trust me I am so beyond tired of death! I guess life just seemed too good to be true. Pure bliss...

**How bout that goodness huh? More creepiness to come soon, review read, and get ready for more! And a big Rest in Peace to Efrem Zimbalist Jr. (1918-2014) you were one of the greats old boy. Rest easy.**


	3. A little History Lesson

**And now we begin to seep into the psychopathic mind that is Hans Steinhoff...remember, picture Christoph Waltz but crazy...okay, a bit crazier. R&R if you please and remember...I know nothing—I see nothing!**

**. . .**

**A Little History Lesson...**

**. . .**

Leo's POV

Yup...life seemed pretty good...one minute were investigating a potential Kraang insurgency in a cruddy hospital, and the next I'm turtle-napped and being sent to who-knows-where? And the worst part was not only was our captor a crazy licensed physician with intentions to experiment on me...but that my only company was my illegitimate sister—who I used to have feelings for—who now hates my guts.

But enough about the that. I remember waking up in an office, woozily trying not to shake my head too much lest I—

"Bwaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

All over the floor. Hans _had _a very nice silk rug imported from Burma that I took the liberty of soiling with my vomit which was basically two parts pepperoni pizza and one part root beer. After emptying my bowels of every meal I ate all day I finally came to.

We didn't know it at the time but we were tied to chairs inside Hans' study. As one might expect, he had all the amenities of a mad doctor with the tastes of a proud German WWII patriot. His walls were green, his floor a nice pattern...now slightly covered in puke.

His walls were adorned mostly in Nazi memorialize. There were swastikas and iron crosses as far as the eye could see. Any person with half a brain—even Mikey, could tell that Dr. Steinhoff was big into Nazism. Seriously, I've seen New York's best museums...mostly trying to stop heists, but; in all of them, their collection of German World War Two memorabilia paled in comparison to Steinhoff's collection.

I mean, he had pictures of Himmler, Herman Georing, Martin Bormann, Rudolf Hess, Goebbels, the list just went on. We faced his solid Switz oak desk, with a large black leather office chair behind it. The desk contained two large lamps on both ends, a stationary desk calender in the middle...picture Tony Montana's desk from _Scarface,_ which is Raph's favorite movie, surprise-surprise there.

Of course the most menacing feature was beyond the desk. Two huge windows were on either side with tapestry's with swastikas. In the middle was a huge commissioned oil painting of old scramble brains himself, Adolf Hitler, watching right on me and Karai. That, was the most eerie part of the room.

She had already woke before me. I remember vomiting and then turning to her. She gave that look she usually does, like somehow all of this was my fault...and the more I look back at it, it kinda was—ya know, if you subtract the psychopathic Nazi doctor who loves to kidnap unsuspecting people and use them for his twisted experiments.

"Real smooth." she responded dryly. She motioned to the pile of my vomit which now laid in a smelly puddle at my feet. "Did you check out the painting?" she asked motioning to the painting of Ol' pencil stash.

"Yeah." I responded hardly awake. "Karai?"

"Yes Leo?" she asked

"I think we're in big trouble."

I knew she was herself because she responded with a sure and sarcastic: "Really? Well no sh*t? What gave you that idea, huh?"

I smiled a little. At least she was acting like the Karai I knew. "That poster of Hitler...the swastikas...I think...I think he's a Nazi?" again, just pointing out the obvious as per my usual.

"Yeah I get that Leo." Karai sighed "My country were allies with them during the second World War, its common education in Japan." she added "Though in all fairness us Japanese had such a relaxed view of world conquest compared to the Germans." she continued ominously. "Father once said that the ancestors of himself and Hamato Yoshi knew Hitler; worked and trained with some of his most trusted chief's of staff, they were...colonels and generals who dealt a lot with the Chinese and Siberian resistance groups in the war."

Now that blew my mind a little. I knew my sensei and Oroku Saki were part of an American task force assisting South Vietnam during the failing and latter end of the Vietnam War. What I didn't know was their parents were Axis sympathizers? No matter how you slice it or dice it, my ancestors were...supporters of a nutcase! Which meant...they at one point or another saw similar views to Steinhoff.

Backtracking a bit...I always had a fascination for World War Two. Donnie and I would always listen to whatever historical facts sensei could throw at us. In my opinion it was the last war the U.S. Had any business sticking it's nose into...let's face it, we knew Japan was trying to conquer Asia, and the Germans, Europe...Moreover, over twenty-million people suffered and died because they did not fit the qualifications that a psychopath like Hitler devised. Of course, being that Master Splinter is Japanese by birth, we always knew more from the Pacific Theater end of things and just basic information from the European Theater...well, that and from watching _Saving Private Ryan, Band of Brothers, Inglourious Basterds, _or _Enemy at the Gates _on AMC or HBO.

I was never sure why but it always fascinated me. Now, it almost seemed like I was waste deep in it. Like me and Karai I saw us as French or British Resistance fighters who were just captured by the Gestapo and about to be questioned by one of the greatest SS interrogators...What? A turtle can dream can't he?

Enough of that. My interest in World War Two meant nothing right now, all it did was give me an edge and a little education of what was about to come. It was at that moment right before I was about to give a rebuttal that Karai and I heard...

"Ah, I see you are both awake." came the shrill German accented voice we had only heard but only a day ago.

His voice came from behind us, so of course we looked back as best we could. Steinhoff looked a bit different. Instead of the three piece suit and lab coat he wore at the hospital, he now sported beige pants, black military boots, and an olive green suit which had an iron cross medal on the lapel, along with other Nazi medals, and a red swastika armband along the left arm as well as a black armband beneath it which read _Schutzstaffel__**, **_or SS for short. He sat informally in front of his desk, more importantly in front of me, that made me a bit uneasy.

"How do you both like my study, hmm?" he asked with a crazy smile.

We glared. My glare more piercing, or at least that's what it looked like. "Nice painting." I sarcastically complimented to the painting of Hitler.

"Ah yes, one of my favorite commissions of Der Fuhrer." Steinhoff noted.

He stood behind me, breathing down my neck as I scowled at the painting, but more or less at him, he just couldn't see it. His breath reeked of pickled herring, sauerbraten, and schnapps...don't ask me how I know those smells.

"That painting once belonged to Field Marshall Erwin Rommel, you see he bet me that the allied invasion of Normandy would be a failure...I however knew the odds and ends of beach invasions and regretfully favored the allies would successfully storm the beach, he bet against it, and after a tongue lashing from Der Fuhrer himself, gave me the painting as I had won our little bet...oh sure how I wished for an Axis victory, however , I had common sense whereas Rommel had none...perhaps if our generals thought more like me...we could have won the war, ja?" he walked in front of me and sat on his desk again.

Karai and I only glared at him, obviously we didn't take too kindly to being kidnapped for reasons we weren't aware of yet. At first we didn't really believe his story, we assumed he was just another crazy Nazi sympathizer who won a commission of Hitler for next to nothing at a police auction or something, rather than someone who played a pivotal role in the research and development of Nazi weaponry and biotechnology.

"You're both angry, I can tell." he nodded

"Really? What gave it away?" Karai sarcastically asked.

"Trust me Fraulein, in due time you both will learn to respect me." he snickered wickedly...I did not like that laugh.

"I do not like that laugh."

"Soon my dear turtle, you will...you will learn to treat me as your master." he condescendingly petted me on the head, of which I greatly resented.

"What do you want with us Dr. Steinhoff?" I asked the obvious question Karai and I were both thinking.

"Ah, I see my reputation proceeds me. You clearly know who I am. Regardless, all will be explained in due time my dear turtle and Fraulein." he insisted.

"My name is Leonardo." I explained

"Ah, thank you...Leonardo...Hmm-Leonardo...Leonardo-Leonardo-Leonardo." He studied my name like it-itself were an experiment. "It is after all my favorite Italian name...next to Benito that is." Steinhoff explained...I thought I could use that to my advantage...boy would I be mistaken.

"Now, my dear turtle, how do you know of me?" he asked

"Well, I uh...I—heard of you in...In—a few medical case studies I had been studying. Yeah that's it." I explained innocently...unfortunately, Hans wasn't buying it, he kept scratching at his chin.

"Oh bologna!" Karai chimed in. "His brother Donatello probably told him all about you...isn't that right, Leo?" ...snitch.

"You have a brother?" Steinhoff asked, intrigued. "Please Leonardo, do tell."

I angrily turned to a smirking Karai. I then sighed, she was still my enemy, though by the end of the week, the two of us would have a new found respect in one another...and all it took was the mutual hatred of a few.

"Yeah." I turned back to Steinhoff, now in my face yet again. "Three actually. Our sensei named us after four famous Renaissance artists...Leonardo...Raphael...Donatello...and Michelangelo, the one my..._friend _speaks of is Donatello, he's kind of the smart one." It was like name, rank, and serial number.

"Very interesting." Steinhoff happily nodded like the psycho he was. "And what of you mein Fraulein?" he asked Karai.

"Yes Karai? Tell the good doctor a bit about yourself." I admit I wanted to have a bit of comeuppance with this.

"Karai? You are Japanese, yes?" he asked

"Ja." she admitted condescendingly.

"Wunderbar...tell me more." he was more intrigued.

"Well, I am the daughter of famed cutlery magnate Oroku Saki...son of General Toru Saki whose army-need I remind you-squashed the Soviet Union's Fifteenth Guards Rifle Division on the Siberian Tundra in 1943? Or have you forgotten?" She asked trying to earn some Axis brownie points.

"Ja...I have not forgotten, the Fifteenth Guards Rifle Division were one of Josef Stalin's most trusted infantry division's in Siberia, commanded by the Great General Nikolai Vlodnik." Steinhoff was in awe in the remembrance. "And your grandfather's division obliterated them...on their home turf no less."

Uh-oh...if those two hit it off, I could be soup in no time...I did remember a story Master Splinter told me of my grandfather...that he was an invaluable effort to the fighting forces in the Second World War...he never did tell me which side he was loyal to...though I did not believe Karai's story at first. So instead just to earn some respect I went along with it.

"Yes Dr. Steinhoff, yes. And...my grandfather Colonel Kubota Yoshi helped in the destruction on Stalin's...Eighth Tank Division...along the oil fields of Kazakhstan...where we successfully controlled The U.S.S.R's critical oil fields for the Third Reich until their unfortunate retreat in late 1943." I hastily explained, hoping Steinhoff would buy it...no such luck. He scratched his chin.

"Excellent story Leonardo...And I would be more inclined to believe it if it weren't such a blatant lie!" he then smacked me across the face with his glove...the first of many.

"Ow!"

"Colonel Kubota Yoshi was General Toru Saki's most trusted military adviser! He assisted in the destruction of Stalin's Fifteenth Guard's Rifle Division!" he blared, delivering another smack to my face, which hurt. "Make no mistake boy!" he sneered, grabbing me by the face. "I know my history...far more than you could ever hope to...and if you value your pathetic and meaningless existence, you will too...ja?"

"J-J-J-ja." I whimpered...Well, at least I knew a bit more than I was previously educated.

"Good." he let go of me, turning to Karai. "Fraulein Saki, while I value and have the utmost respect for your grandfather...and his." He motioned to me. "Make no mistake that history is written as it is...and as it is, the Axis has lost the Second World War...that makes no impact to your importance to me." he continued. "I was but a child...in the war." he lied, we just didn't know it yet. "My father, was a major in the Schutzstaffel...and was executed at the Reichstag in Berlin in 1945...the only dispute was if his death were at the hands of General Patton...or an overzealous Soviet Patriot named Mikhail Petrenko." he sneered, we both cringed. "The Allies went about their secret destruction on the SS at war's end...and my father? Caught in the cross fire...just a loyalist to the Third Reich...doing his duty to uphold the integrity of the Fatherland..." he explained prominently.

Little did Karai or I know at the time that Steinhoff was lying to us and that he, in fact was one of Hitler's most trusted scientists and SS colonels in the Gestapo, while his father actually died of dysentery and infection in the German trenches of Belgium at the end of the First World War, at the hands of the British.

"I—were...sorry Dr. Steinhoff." I explained. "For your loss." I tried to sound sympathetic.

Little did we know however that Dr. Steinhoff actually immigrated to the United States shortly after the capture of the Reichstag. He made it to New York under the assumed name of Frederick Zoller, the eventual name of a character in Tarantino's _Inglourious_ _Basterds_, decades earlier.

"Is okay Leonardo, I have found my place here as a doctor...as your country, burned mine...to ground, and thanks to the United States of America and United Soviet Socialist Republic, destroyed it further in your pointless sixty year "Cold War" which solved nothing!" Steinhoff continued. "Dividing my people...turning them against each other in the name of capitalism and communism, when we were very much happier under the command of Der Fuhrer in fascism." Steinhoff spat right in our faces. "I forgive you, though your use to me far exceeds that pointless squabble." he added.

I had, had enough of his ranting, I turned to Karai to see that she was in the same scared boat that I was, so we nodded, we needed to use Hans as a means of diplomacy, or else we would become his slaves...regardless you could very much imagine what became of us.

"Dr. Steinhoff, please listen."I tried to reason with him. "I am a victim of government tyranny as much as you...it is not my...our—fault of the mistakes made by our nations."

"Whatever you want with us...if it is in the name of vengeance, Leo and I...we only wish the best for you...and wish that your test subjects are not us." Karai added.

"That...means nothing." he smiled "your ancestors were invaluable contributors to the progress of the Axis Powers...but that time has passed. The allies won the Second World War...leaving the Empire of Japan and The Third Reich in ruins..." he continued. "The Soviet Union...The United Kingdom...France...The United States...I knew failure was inevitable...but I also knew of my own success. I just enjoy educating those on the history of The Second World War." Hans smiled. "It doesn't change the fact that you both...are mine now." He creepily patted us on our shoulders "You my boy, will make the most excellent test subject for my experiments—as will your friend Karai." he added.

"She...will prove most useful however as my wife's house's Frau. Until required for experimentation."

I—as well as Karai knew that house Frau was a fancy German way of saying—

"Maid?" Karai asked with disgust.

"Ja...if you haven't noticed, my estate is filthy, I blame this North Atlantic sea air." Hans explained.

"You must be joking if you think I am going to degrade myself and be your maid sla—" she protested.

Steinhoff only sighed, and drew his Walther P38 from the brown leather holster on his belt to his right, the barrel being right at Karai's temple. We both gasped. Twas all the insurance we needed.

"You were saying? House Frau?" Steinhoff asked

"Um." Karai froze...it was one of the few times I saw her totally vulnerable. "D-d-d-d-d-d-do you p-p-p-prefer indoor or outdoor care?" she asked nervously.

I was stunned, as Steinhoff smiled and holstered his gun.

"Both...mein house Frau." He then turned to me "You...will be in my care, as my lead experiment...and when I need you both, I will let you know...until then, you serve me, and only me...if you both haven't learned that from this evening's history lesson...got it?" he asked with a sneer.

We both nervously nodded.

"Wunderbar." he smiled and laughed, just as two shady types entered his study behind us. "Ah yes, Klaus, and Elsa my lovely, your timing couldn't be more impeccable." he laughed as we turned around behind us, awaiting the horrible fate that bestowed upon us.

**There's a good place to stop. Let it be known that this chapter was written while yours truly was not totally in his element. So, what do you think will become of Leo and Karai? Review and read to find out. Wait and see! **

**BOOYAKASHA!**


	4. A New Kind of Crazy

**Now in this thrilling chapter, the torment begins, questions arise and the answers are not to the liking of those asking the question...R&R...**

**. . .**

**A New Kind of Crazy...**

**. . .**

Leo's POV

Karai and I turned around and noticed four people standing in the doorway. They all stood at attention like perfect little soldiers trying their best to appease the big ball of crazy that is Hans Steinhoff, who happily greeted them in.

The first was a man. He looked old, a little older than Steinhoff, but just as creepy looking. I would forever compare him as the Mr. Hyde to Steinhoff's Dr. Jekyll. He was old, had gray hair that was balding, he was a little short, wrinkly, walked with a slight hump and a gimp to his right leg. He wore gold spectacles which looked older than he was, and conservative clothing underneath a white lab coat.

The next two wore identical clothing. They were taller than the first, each almost the same height. They were also considerably younger looking than the other guy. They wore all black suits, and trench coats, with an iron cross on the lapel, a red swastika armband, and SS armband matching Steinhoff's. They also wore WWII German military helmets, with the "SS" insignia on them. Clearly they were dressed as Gestapo soldiers...See, it does pay to know your history.

The last, and most certainly not least was a girl. She wore a bright blue sundress that looked like it was German made or made to look German. She had short curly blonde hair and very pretty blue eyes, she might have been in her early thirties. Her most noticeable and most disturbing features were the lines upon lines of stitch work along her body...I thought she must have been through some accident.

The two soldiers, who also sported two German machine guns on slings, stood directly behind Karai and myself. The girl stood in front of Karai, giving Hans a kiss on the cheek. The other guy stood in front of me and looked me over like I were some kind of experiment.

"Very wonderful Heir doctor...a fine specimen. Nearly perfect, especially for a mutant." the man spoke in a very high pitched German accent.

"Danke Klaus. Would you believe, I found both of them on complete serendipity?" Hans asked, oh so proud of himself.

"Eine sache aber." (_one thing though) _the man spoke to Hans in German. I guess to confuse Karai and I. They both began to whisper back and forth.

"Ja? Was ist los?" (_Yes? What's the matter?)_

"Es ist Unger. Er reagierte sehr negativ auf die neue Bio-steroid, und er wird bis mindestens morgen fruh verlegt werden." (_It's Unger. He reacted very negatively to that new organic steroid, and he'll be laid up until at least tomorrow morning_)

Hans sighed, and rubbed his hands through his slicked up gray hair. Then he sighed and spoke. "Sie sind sicher?" (_You're sure?_)

"Ja." the other man nodded. "Positiv." (_positive)_

"Schade_. _So ist das leben danke ich, kann man nicht gewinnen sie alle. Sie dafur dass er bekommt viel ruhe." (_A pity. So is life I suppose, you can't win them all. See to it that he gets plenty of rest.) _Hans said trying to lift his own seemingly dampened spirits in the end of the sentence.

"Naturlich heir doctor." (_of course doctor)._

"Is that all the bad news for today Klaus?" Hans asked in English.

"Yes heir doctor. But I couldn't wait to find the specimens for your biggest crowning achievement." The other man wickedly rubbed his hands together.

Karai and I looked at each other blankly. "You get any of that?" she asked me.

"Um, I think I heard Unger and something about a steroid?" I retorted quizzically.

"It doesn't concern you." Hans spat.

"Oh...I get it now." Karai sarcastically smiled "You're insane aren't you?" _yup...that's my sister._

"Now-now Karai, let's uh...l-l-l-l-let's not antagonize the man who kidnapped us and tied us to chairs in his house filled with all kinds of Nazi stuff." I nervously urged her.

"Well...I guess to be a doctor one must have to sacrifice...some sanity in order to succeed...why, if we were all sane, nothing would ever have gotten done." Hans more or less agreed "Look at Oppenheimer, Kalashnikov, Einstein, Von Braun...the guy...the guy-the guy-the guy." he drew a blank. "Who's the man who first synthesized anthrax? It completely slipped my mind—oh, it matters not." he retorted "They get the point I'm sure."

"Agreed heir doctor. Now then, I wish to briefly examine the first specimen, with your permission heir doctor?" the other man asked politely.

"But of course Klaus." he obliged.

"Wunderbar." (_wonderful_).

Hey what the-"

He placed both of his unacceptably clammy hands on my face and began to look me over. My eyes, my ears, my nose, and finally my mouth, which I was very hesitant to open lest I vomit again, and this time on his face...I wanted to though.

"Open wide please."

I sighed, and turned to Hans "Do I have to?" I asked in a defeated yet annoyed tone.

"Do you have a choice?" he retorted

"Good point."

I sighed, and opened my mouth so the other guy could shine one of those tiny flashlights into my mouth. I felt like I was getting an actual physical, and the only thing I could think of was-was this actually what goes on in a physical? So gross!

"All done." he took his hand and flashlight out of my mouth. "I see what you are saying, he's appears to be in perfect physical condition."

"Ja, all you and I need to concern ourselves with is the mental condition...we will of course test the physical as well." Hans assured the man.

"Um Hans?" the girl asked in a sweet voice with a hint of German.

"Ja mein liebschen?" (_yes my sweetheart)_ Hans asked the girl in a sweet voice.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to our guests?" she asked motioning to Karai and I.

"Ack! To liver! I apologize I was so caught up in my own success, that I forgot to introduce everyone. In fact, the three of us were just getting...properly acquainted only moments ago." Hans explained. "The large turtle is named Leonardo. The girl is named Karai."

"Hello." I scoffed

"I hate all of you." Karai scoffed as well.

"That's no way to speak to another woman." Hans condescendingly scolded her.

"Not to worry Hans-y, I'll adjust her attitude once we get to know each other." the girl said in a sweet-yet sinister tone.

Of course, Karai and I were only concerned at that moment with one thing: "Hans-y?" we asked in unison.

"Children, if you have not yet guessed, this beautiful little flower here." Hans said, making the girl blushed.

"Oh stop Hans-y, you are embarrassing me."

"Seriously, Hans-y?" Karai retorted

"This beautiful number is my wife Elsa Steinhoff."

"Charmed." she nodded

"Wish we could say the same." I sneered

"Don't speak for both of us...he's right though." Karai agreed...sort of.

"You better get to know Elsa, Karai. You two will be spending a lot of time together—as Leonardo will spend a lot of time with this man." Hans added patting the other guy on the back. "This is my good friend and long time colleague Dr. Klaus Von Schroeder."

"How do you do?" he asked

"Horrible." I sighed

"You really have to ask?" Karai followed suit.

"Klaus and I work at the same hospital, we have identical degrees in medicine and biochemistry, except I am internal medicine and Klaus here is a surgeon—I do however dabble in the art of cutting and sewing myself, not to brag or anything." Hans boasted. He then gestured to the two guards "And these two here are sergeants: Butz and Kessler, respectively." he added, neither or spoke.

"Why guards? And why the gestapo look?" I asked

"Yeah, what up with the World War II cosplay?" Karai asked.

"My house is guarded round the clock, you'll understand why in due time...and as a true German patriot, who would I be if they weren't..." he paused, only for Elsa and Klaus to snicker like there were some big inside joke Karai and I weren't getting. "...if I weren't brimming with the colors and clothing and culture of the glorious Fatherland...my land...Deutschland." he finished on a high note. "Answer your question?"

"And raised sooooooo many more." I sighed.

"My father was SS after all, as were Klaus and Elsa's fathers—in fact, Elsa is distantly related to the great Eva Von Braun, the mistress of our beloved Furher." Hans added.

"_Your_ beloved furher you mean." Karai spat.

"Aw, Karai...what happened to being the great Axis patriot to the empire of Japan that you both seemed to be but...ten minutes ago?" Hans asked, checking his watch.

"Oh please, you're the big smart doctor, figure it out!" she spat..._mistake. _"You're the one who kidnapped us! Leo and I would have said anything to get on your good graces, which apparently didn't work, so; here's the deal, I'm gonna start acting like myself—which by the way was how I was at the hospital, get used to it, or let me go." she ordered.

"...What happened to us not speaking for each other?" I shrugged

"Shut-up! I'm not done with you either Leo! Not by a long shot."

"Such an attitude, not very ladylike at all." Elsa shook her head.

"How dare you!" Karai kicked, to no avail.

"My word, it appears that you have your work cut out for you my darling." Hans urged Elsa. "You can train her right?"

"Ja, it should be a very welcomed challenge." Elsa smirked.

"Oh-oh-oh, I'll give ya a challenge alright, lady." Karai scoffed, teeth gritted.

"Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm." Elsa chuckled.

"I really don't like that chuckle Karai." I winced.

"Honestly Leo...neither do I." Karai stopped in her own tracks.

Elsa grabbed Karai's cheeks and squeezed, getting right in her face. I gasped, and I bet if she could, Karai did too. This might have been one of the few times I've seen her fully vulnerable...and the worst part was, this was only the beginning.

"Listen to me." she began "You will learn to respect me...or else _bad_ things will become of you...and you will be _punished_...because I do not tolerate _any_ insubordination...make no mistake...you...are...mine, understand?" Elsa then forcefully nodded her head up and down "Good girl." she then let go, Karai offered no protest...that part scared me the most.

"You forget." she composed herself. "You can't go too far. You heard your husband, he needs Leo and I...right?"

"Actually if you want to be technical about it, I really need a _human_, and Leonardo—in fact, after learning there are more like him, I really don't need Leonardo, however I wish to not let it come to that, and besides he is here now." _whew_. Hans then turned to Karai. "It was lucky that I ran in to a beautiful specimen such as yourself, but I need a _human_. You, can be replaced. Him, not so much...But wait! There's more." _yup, insane_. "There will come a time when your worth shall outweigh his...but I haven't decided when or if I will keep his expendable forthcoming into context." he continued..._I'm, guessing that's a good thing?_"For now though, you are needed with Elsa, Leonardo is needed with Klaus and I...in the lab." he put his hand on Klaus's shoulder. "Check on Unger, we will meet you downstairs shortly."

"Ja vol heir doctor." Klaus nodded, then left.

"Elsa my sweet, go with Karai and Kessler, to the... "playroom" I want you to break her in, and get her more acquainted with the tasks she will be performing for the duration of her stay here in our...humble home. The first task of which will be cleaning this lovely pile of undigested food that young Leonardo has left us.

Part of me wanted to smirk and rejoice in the fact that Karai had to clean up my puke...but I couldn't celebrate, not even on a subconscious level, because of the sinisterly surreptitious code names Hans described for Karai's immediate fate.

"Playroom?" I gulped

"Break her in?" Karai gulped as well "I don't like the sound of that."

"Believe me child, your suspicions are quite warranted." Elsa chuckled. She turned to Hans. "Should I start her off with corporal punishment?"

"Do what you have to until she obeys, you've done it before." Hans nodded

"Of course." she gave him a kiss. "Shall I see you at Dinner?" she asked casually.

"Most likely, I do have some paperwork I must complete that's piled up ever since my visit to the rat-hole that was the hospital I visited. That and I have four patient's charts with diseases that nobody in the whole place can diagnose, so they gave them to me—and I am having the damnedest time trying to solve those mysteries myself."

"Very well, I shall keep your supper warm, we are having sauerbraten, roast potatoes, and knockwurst, your favorite." _ew_

"I can taste them already, until tonight." they parted ways.

Kessler stood Karai up, making sure her wrists were still bound together. I saw a look in her eye. I knew that look...oh boy did I ever know that look. She wanted to breakaway and escape, but with Kessler's machine gun in her back, and her status as expendable, she didn't protest, and simply walked with them out of the study.

Still, something didn't sit right with me though. Whenever Karai gets that look, she _always_ follows through. On this day however...she didn't. True, Elsa looks very threatening, but did she really make Karai that vulnerable and defeated in one fell swoop? And if so, why didn't she ever teach it to me? Anyway, it didn't matter, because the second I had time to process this, they were gone, leaving me with Butz, and Hans, who was looking right at me.

"Do not fret, you shall see her at dinner, for right now, we must adjourn to the laboratory, ja?" he asked.

"Again, do I have a choice?" I scoffed.

"You catch on quick young one." Hans smiled. "Butz, help him up if you'd be so kind."

"Ja vol colonel." Butz said in a horsed voice.

He forced me to my feet, my wrists still bound, again, gun to my back. Hans led the way out of the study, and we entered a corridor, with features and furnishings matching the study. Yup, swastika tapestries and paintings of big name Nazi officials as far as the eye could see. I also noticed that there armed people patrolling Hans's place...which by the way was a huge manor, all were wearing some Nazi uniform or another from all walks of the Third Reich's military.

We took a left and passed several rooms, all closed. I realized we must have been on the first floor. Given that Hans and Klaus worked at the same hospital, which according to Donnie was on Long Island, I assumed we'd be in that general area and not Germany or Austria or...some other country in that vicinity...what? I never said I knew geography. Anyway I slowed up a little prompting a jab from the barrel of Butz's gun.

"Get going." he ordered.

That annoyed me, so I made the mistake of back-talking. "I hope you have good aim with that little toy of yours Butz, because I bet my reflexes could easily-ugh!" _mistake..._

Butz threw me against the wall, pointing the barrel right at my face. "You better watch your mouth Turtle swine. The colonel did say he could use one of your brothers-"

"And I said I did not want it to come to that!" Hans scoffed "Put him down Butz."

"But colonel!"

"That's an order sergeant!" Hans blared more adamant.

Butz scoffed, and reluctantly put me down. "Ja vol heir colonel." and we resumed walking again.

"And by the by Leonardo, that "toy" you are so callously referring to is actually a highly powerful piece of German machinery. The Maschinenpistole Model Forty, or as the Allies referred to it as the MP 40."

"I know what it is, I've played World War II video games...and it is a toy considering...not to mention hopelessly obsolete, and not that I'm complaining, but why use that than modern weaponry?"

"I wanted full authenticity you see." Hans explained.

"Another thing still bugs me too." I continued

"What is it?" Hans asked, getting a tad annoyed.

"You mentioned you won that painting of 'Pencil Stash'-"

"You mean Der Furher?" Hans asked, obviously cuing me to retort lest I get whipped.

"Yeah him...you said you won it from a bet with Erwin Rommel?"

"That's correct."

"Yeah, you said you were a child in World War II..." I continued.

"Yes I was, I uh...I was the leader of my Hitler Youth group, but uh...I uh...I don't follow." Hans asked

"Well if you were a child then, and by the way not to suck up but you look very young considering the fact you should be in your late seventies at least...and you hardly look sixty." Butz then jabbed me again.

"You ask too many questions." he scoffed.

"Danke for the compliment Leonardo, but Butz is right, you do ask a lot of questions...all will be explained in due time however...I—my father, great friends with Field Marshal Rommel, I practically grew up with him, he was like an uncle to me...and uh...it was a foolish bet, I was a novice military strategist but the good Field Marshal...humored me, he just didn't expect for me to demand he pony up...or that the Allies would actually take Normandy."

I didn't really believe him, but it really didn't matter then, I had way more on my mind. Like the fact of what was going to happen to Karai...what Hans wanted with the two of us...and why the fireplace in his living room is opening u—WHAT?

We went into his huge living room, again, more Nazi stuff, with fancy old furniture. There was a huge marble fireplace on the back middle wall. On the upper mantle was a huge oil painting of Hans...and a woman, I thought it was Elsa, but it didn't look like her at all, this girl had brown hair and bluish-hazel eyes. I got sidetracked by Hans, moving a marble lion's head on the lower mantle, which actually moved the fireplace out to the side, revealing a modern elevator.

"Bruce Wayne can kiss my German ass." Hans smugly smiled. "Butz, you are dismissed for now, go about your patrols."

"Ja vol heir colonel. Heil Hitler!" he saluted.

"Ja, Heil Hitler." Hans saluted as well. "After you." he gestured to me.

We stepped in, Hans pressed the down button on a panel on the side, and we watched the fireplace slip right where it were supposed to go, as Hans and I took a journey down to his basement, where I would be introduced to my week of horror.

The only real question is of who would have it worse, me...or Karai.

**And that'll do it for this chapter kiddies. Get ready for the first dose of torture these two are about to endure. R&R if you please and remember, some graphic stuff coming up in the near future so do read with discretion. **

**BOOYAKASHA!**


	5. Breaking the Brat

**In this week's thrilling chapter, Karai gets knocked off of her sarcastic high horse. A word of warning for the squeamish and the faint of heart. (I feel if I give a warning beforehand I can't get sued) This chapter will contain some creepy things as well as corporal punishment, if this bothers you then I recommend you skip these parts of the chapter or simply skip the chapter altogether. We here at niko56 Studios care deeply for the safety and well-being of our readers, we are always on the cutting edge of great stories and great customer service...**

**(Could you imagine? I should totally be a spokesperson, yes?)**

**. . .**

**Breaking the Brat...**

**. . .**

Karai's POV

Let's see...if I were asked right now just how I was...the answer would be somewhere between just dandy and peachy freaking keen! It's dark, dank, I'm cold, I'm tired, I just spent the past hour and a half taking out nothing short of a small army, I've been humiliated, degraded, turned into a slave—and to put the cherry on top of this horrific sundae the only company I have to share in this misery is probably the last person or turtle I'd ever want to share anything with!

Mine and Leo's first peaceful activity in forever is digging a shallow grave for the man who made our lives a living hell. Not only did we spend most of the afternoon and evening driving back to New York (They don't call it Long Island for nothing) but this whole grave thing is just the icing on the cake.

Of course it didn't start out that way. My own personal hell came about when Dr. Hans Steinhoff, the master of sadism had me left in the care of his equally sadistic "wife" Elsa, who has her own...unique and checkered past. But that's a whole different story. Seriously she looks like the bride of the Frankenstein monster.

Elsa led me to her... "playroom" ...and yeah, it's as eerie as you could imagine. I remember her and one of Hans' bodyguards led me upstairs through his huge mansion, the thought occurring to me about how he afforded it on an attending physician's salary was beyond me.

I didn't know where we were, but I remember at the hospital Donatello was whispering something to Leo about how Steinhoff was a doctor at a Long Island medical center, so I figured we were somewhere on the island east of New York City. Or maybe Leo said that when we were tied up, I forget. Regardless, yeah; deep in Long Island.

Like Leo, the only thing on my mind was escape. Which unfortunately would take careful and meticulous planning lest I get gunned down by one of Hans' many-many uniformed Nazi security guards patrolling the place non-stop.

Anyway, Elsa led us into what I could only assume was the master bedroom. A huge decadent room with lace and silk everything, solid oak furniture, huge king sized bed, walk-in closet, the whole nine. It truly was a bedroom fit for a psychotic king. The room of course was adorned in Nazi paraphernalia, including a huge oil commission of some of the Nazi elites hanging over the bed: Joseph Goebbels, Martin Bormann, Karl Donitz, Heinrich Himmler, Rudolf Hess, Herman Goering, Erwin Rommel, Albert Kesselring, Erich Raeder, and in the middle: Senor Pencil-stash himself.

"Marvelous is it not?" Elsa asked.

"Freaking Jerries." I rolled my eyes "That painting is filled with mad men." I noted.

"The only mad men my dear were those who opposed the great Furher." Elsa answered.

"Riddle me one thing Elsa. Why are you and your husband Nazi sympathizers when clearly America has done nothing but make you and Hans very rich people?"

"Hans is not only a talented doctor and scientist, apparently he was very-very-VERY lucky at playing the stock market in the 1960's. Several smart investments made him millions." she explained

That actually was the truth. I'm sure Leo's explained briefly that Hans and his "friends" aren't what they seem, but Hans really did make it big in stocks when some major companies opened their doors and became very influential.

"Uh..." she paused "You see, Hans is a doctor, he makes good money, he is a biochemist, people look up to him, and some of his more...legal experiments have also garnered him much prestige and financial compensation. However, Hans is a simple man, who wanted the simple pleasures in life, including everything that reminded him...of his childhood in The Third Reich."

"You paused, I bet you're lying, I'll find out Elsa, mark my words." _I really was in no position to make idle threats, but; to hell with it_. "You can't just kidnap me and get away with it."

"Oh, liebschen...so young." she caressed my cheek. "So vibrant...so misguided." she sneered after her pause. "Do not worry, I will wipe that smug look off your face...permanently."

I couldn't help but gulp. But, I couldn't show her that I was...mildly frightened, after all, a kunoichi fears nothing, ya know; until they are broken by en evil she-witch. So I tried to regain my composure and said something sarcastic...I like doing that.

"Has anyone ever told you, you look just like a short haired version of the ice queen from _Frozen _what was her name? Oh that's right, Elsa." _and slap_.

_SMACK_!

Her back hand connected with my face and I fell to the floor. I looked up at her. Naturally I wanted to retaliate, but Kessler's gun was right in my face. So I could only look up at her and offer my trademark sneer of disgust.

"It appears I do have my work cut out for me." she picked me up "You are an unruly little brat."

"You haven't seen anything yet." I assured her. "See, this is hardly the appetizer. This is the bread the waiter gives you while you wait for the real appetizer to get to your table...but if you fill up on the bread, you won't be hungry for the main course..." _see, this is what happens when I spend my time hanging around Leo...I make bad metaphors._

"Was that supposed to be threatening?" Kessler finally asked, his voice very gruff.

"Ja, what does that mean? Some American lingo I am not hip to?" Elsa asked

"No, it means, if you waste all of your energy on these little insults, you'll be too tired when I really let loose." I explained bitterly.

Elsa looked at me with a look of disgust as I smirked.

"You know, that actually makes sense." Kessler agreed.

"Kessler, darling?" Elsa asked

"Ja?" _SLAP! _"Oof!" it threw him back a few feet.

"Shut-up." Elsa sneered

"Ja, Fraulein Elsa, ja." he nodded frantically, rubbing his right cheek.

"Now you've gone and made me mad." she got all up in my smiling face.

"Oh no. Now I've gone and hurt you're wittle feewings." I said in a baby voice.

"You're gonna get it, ya brat!" she grabbed me by the arm and pulled her into a corridor in the bedroom, which led to the bathroom.

"No! Now you're gwabbing me by my wittle arm! What horrwible-horrwile punishment awaits wittle old me?"

In hindsight if I could replay anything from this week differently I'd start with this, because whatever I did really sent Elsa into an angry mess. So we stopped in front of the bathroom, below an attic entrance, she opened it, and a wooden ladder plopped down.

"Up there is the "playroom" I presume?" I asked

"Ja." she then turned to Kessler. "Stay here, if I need you, I'll call, you do not leave until I give you the order, am I clear Kessler?" Elsa asked sternly.

"Ja vol Fraulein Elsa." he stood at attention.

"Good." she then turned to me. "Get up there!"

I obliged. Since she wanted me to go first I had assumed I could use the time she took to climb as precious time to plan a quick escape out of the window or something, and then wing it as I went along with it.

Unfortunately I was only greeted by a typical windowless attic. A very creepy...horrifying...soundproof, windowless attic. Elsa's little "playroom" was EXACTLY how I pictured the place, almost to the letter in fact.

The only "typical" furniture in the room consisted of a wardrobe, small and under-kept single bed, and a few chairs along with several dim ceiling lights. The "atypical" furniture was something out a nightmare. Chains on the walls and the floor, stocks, handcuff devices of all sorts, the place was a sadist's paradise. I finally unfroze myself when Elsa closed the door behind her.

"What is this place?" I asked in fear.

"My playroom, silly." Elsa spoke in a creepily sarcastic voice.

"P-playroom?" _okay to hell with it, I was terrified _"This place looks more like a suitable location to film hardcore BDSM po—"

"Stop talking!" Elsa ordered "I've known you for all of a half hour and I can already surmise you talk far too much."

I guess O'Neil was right, maybe I do talk too much. But it didn't matter, I was screwed either way. Elsa made her way to the wardrobe and started to rummage through it. For that moment, her back was to me, which I thought was a big mistake.

All I would have had to do was overpower her while her back was turned, get down from this room, knock out Kessler, grab his gun and run like hell until I was as far away from this horrible place as possible. I took a deep breath and went for it.

Mistake...

I don't know if Elsa was part kunoichi, part bat, or part Delta Force Commando because even though I sneaked up behind her quiet as a church mouse, she immediately turned around knocked me right in the face. Then she got me in a headlock from behind, the common hostage hold.

"Swine!" Elsa sneered right in my ear. "I figured as much you'd try and overpower me...but of course I should have warned you it wouldn't work." she snickered "You naughty-naughty little Fraulein. What ever will I do with you?"

"Well, let me go would be nice." I chuckled sheepishly

"Cute." Elsa said dryly.

Before I could even say 'ouch' Elsa threw me against the nearest wall, having both of her hands around my throat. I thought I could use my now free fists to knock her into next week...but she didn't even flinch, all she did was smirk.

"Come on." I wheezed, throwing another punch.

"Hmm-hmm-hmm. Oh liebschen, you amuse me." she smiled.

"Why! Won't! You! Flinch!" I yelled throwing more punches.

"Try all you want honey, you won't beat me."

"Wha-what are you made of steel?" I asked nearly out of breath.

I threw one last punch as hard as I possibly could. This time, I finally took some skin off of her left cheek, which also made her flinch a little. When she turned back to face me however I noticed something definitely off about her.

My punch somehow was hard enough to tear the skin right off of her, no blood poured out of the wound, but that's not even the creepy part. Her skin somehow regenerated itself and filled in the open wound on her face like nothing ever happened. All I could do was stand there in shock...and with hardly any breath left in me.

"What are you?" I managed to utter.

"Who am I?" Elsa retorted. "I...am your worst nightmare come true. See I have you pegged liebschen, you strike me as someone who is always in control—someone who doesn't like to be controlled, and someone who can take care of herself, ja?" _well, when you're right, you're right. _"But, seeing as how you can't beat me and I can beat you, that breaks your spirit, right? Now that you cannot fight, you will fall, you will break...and you will be mine. I will control you."

That didn't answer my question, but Elsa unfortunately wasn't wrong...oh how I wish she was. I the only person who I'm used to being controlled by is Shredder, and even he has some compassion whereas Elsa...she's like...It's like Hans is Shredder and Elsa is...well...ME! I'm being broken by a creepy mirror image of myself...ya know with skeletons in her closet and surgical lines all down her body.

Regardless, as she loosened her grip so I could finally breathe again—though by now with my psyche in ruins I could have taken it or left it—she allowed my to gasp for air and to speak. In all honesty, everyone's right I do have a bad habit of putting my foot in my mouth because all I said was this...

"You...you really do not know who you're messing with...Do you know who I am?" I wheezed.

Elsa smirked. "Ja-ja sure, you're the daughter of a million dollar knife salesman who has his own ninja clan who has some sort of vendetta against whomever Leonardo is under the employ of—hence how you came to pass my husband...again, I've got you pegged." She tightened her grip again, but only a little "I'm no fool...Hans...is no fool. You're threats mean nothing. If you're father, and is so-called...Foot Clan were really searching for you, they would have had you tracked, if not; there's no way they'd find you. And if you were, it's not as if we are not prepared. Look around you, this mansion is a fortress, it's patrolled by armed guards twenty-four hours a day. It would take nothing short of an army to destroy us, and last time I checked...bullets beat knife, every time. The same is true for Leonardo—honey, Hans has planned years for this, do you think he wouldn't have taken all the necessary precautions in which to do so?"

I had no answer, but she knew my silence meant a definite yes. She was right. With no one really knowing where we went off to, The Foot and the turtles would have to A. figure out that Leo and I were taken in the first place and didn't just disappear because unfortunately it wouldn't be the first time, B. deduce who took us, and given the fact that Hans doesn't even know everyone they'll be chasing false leads for months with no results, and C. actually find where we are and even if they do that, they need to wipe out the largest collection of Nazi's since the end of the Second World War.

We were screwed...and Elsa knew it...Hans knew it...hell we even knew it. In fact, as I stand here and reminisce while digging Hans' grave here in the backwoods of Long Island I can hardly believe the two of us actually managed to pull it off.

But at any rate I had for the first time since Hamato Yoshi nearly took out my father I had broken down...I was crying. I didn't want Elsa to see me cry but I had no other choice I couldn't hide it. I was playing right into her sadistic little hands.

This is how I knew she had officially broken my psyche, and it would only be a downward spiral until I would eventually snap along with Leo and we were able to escape...I knew she started to ware me down because the only thing I could say to her was...

"Please...Be...b-b-be gentle." I whispered between tears.

And that was all Elsa needed to hear.

"Good little girl." she caressed my cheek. "I'm glad you've finally accepted your place. Of course make no mistake I still need to punish you."

She let go of me finally, and I started to rub my sore neck. Elsa casually walked back to the wardrobe and unlike last time I stood there like a perfect soldier. It didn't take long for her to pick out an outfit that I couldn't really see, but she hung it up on a hanger inside the door of the wardrobe. She also brought a plain hairbrush and held it. At the time I didn't know what she wanted that for...I'd find out, the—pardon the cliché: the _hard _way.

"Perfect." she said, then turned to me. "Now my dear, strip." she ordered.

The word escaped her mouth with such scorn and with such...such homo-erotic diction that it took me aback a little. I've never been undressed in front of anyone before—at least not that I could remember, and now I'm being forced to do it?

Unfortunately I was working on muscle memory, my hands almost on cue beginning to loosen the clasps on my armor as so I could to take it off my body. As much as I didn't want to, I had to, lest I be punished even more.

"You want me...me naked, Elsa?" I asked worried.

"Nein, not entirely. Strip to your bra and underwear, I should hope you're wearing at least that." she insisted.

I nodded. Of course I wear underwear I'm no animal. Still though after never revealing any part of my body before anyone in my life, I now have to be half-naked in front of a person who only wants to do me harm...a woman no less!

"Oh, and its _Mistress _Elsa from no own, understand?" she asked sternly. I nodded. "Good. Now strip."

Though I didn't want to be punished for disobeying or for performing the task too slowly, I found myself taking my good old sweet time in stripping my armor off of me. I let my chest plate drop to the floor first. It made a loud clanking sound prompting a scornful look from my "Mistress" from that moment forward I gently rested my armor on the floor.

Seriously, a look was all I needed to see, another reason that made me realize she was beginning to get to me...worse still it took hardly an hour! Anyway I rested my arm and leg plates on the floor, followed by my shoulder plates, wrist plates, and lastly my thigh plates. Now I was only in my outfit.

Elsa gave me a look that said 'well; get on with it, you're not done' and I sighed. Even slower than before I stripped my outfit off of myself, and before I knew it, I was only wearing my lace bra and panties...Yes I like lace, leave me alone!

She sat on the edge of the bed setting the hairbrush at her side and with her right index finger she made a 'come here' motion. I felt the muscle memory kicking in again and my feet began to step towards her no matter how much my brain didn't want me to. I stood in front of her.

"Given your attitude and mannerisms I bet you've never been raised properly as a child, were you?" she asked.

I couldn't lie. "Actually as far back as I can remember I was trained to be a deadly kunoichi...ya know-like you said to help my father destroy Leo's master. I assure you the training was brutal." I explained matter-of-factly.

"I believe you." Elsa nodded "Still, you are a very rebellious child. You need to be put in your place. Have you ever been spanked before?"

And just like that, my heart sank. Even as a little kid I was never spanked, sure if I screwed up in training the consequences for failure were...unpleasant, but a spanking? I thought no one did that to anyone anymore. I didn't know how to react...or what it felt like, and I didn't want to find out...but I was about to.

"No, never." was all I could say.

"It figures as much. But no matter. Bend over my lap." Elsa ordered.

"Yes E-er-I mean, Mistress Elsa."

I draped my body over her lap facing her left side. I then felt her push my butt up in the air, the only cover being offered were my panties. I clenched my eyes shut as I could feel the wind of her right hand being raised, until finally—

"OW!"

Wow that hurt. It hurt so much my body was flailing all over the place and I started to cry. Elsa then used her left arm to pick my head up instead of letting it fall.

"Quit your pathetic crying, and count them out." she ordered sternly

"o-o-o-o-okay."

"We start from one." Elsa raised her hand again, and brought it down hard.

"Ow! One—ow! Two—Ow three! Ow—four—Ow—five—six—s-ss-s—s-sev—" Unfortunately I stuttered because the pain was too much.

"You hesitated. We start over." _No!_

"Noooooooo! Pleeeeeeeeeeeease!" I begged. No use.

"It's no use child. You will count them out, or we start over, and we keep going until I believe you've been properly punished, no sooner!"

I prepared myself and took a deep breath...it really was no use given the painful humiliating punishment.

"Ow—one! Ow—two! Ow—three! Yeow! Four!" _Eventually I got used to the pain, and through my tears I was able to just count without yelling._"Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! T-Ten!"

She didn't seem to stop. It started to get to the point to where I could hardly fell anything anymore. Not to mention being in this position was completely humiliating and degrading, the only positive to this was...at least Leo couldn't see me like this.

Anyhow, Elsa finally stopped at fifty. Counting the swats from before, fifty-eight total. When she was through she stood me up, as well as herself, and shook the hairbrush in my face. I stared at that thing like it were a murder weapon.

"You are finished, but disobey me again, and you will get this instead of my hands...and it will hurt...a lot, and also for next time, you will NOT have your underwear on, am I clear?"

I nodded furiously. "Yes Mistress Elsa yes."

"Good girl. Now sit on the bed, so I can bring you your new uniform."

The bed was soft, but it didn't matter, my butt hurt so much I would rather have been sitting on a bed of hot coals. I wriggled wanting to stand up, but I didn't want another spanking, there was no way I could handle another one...no way.

Elsa had picked out the outfit she left hanging on the door inside the wardrobe. She smiled wickedly as she presented it to me. It was an authentic black and white French maid's outfit. Not the kind girls wear as lingerie, but an actual French maid's outfit. It had the little cap, the black dress with white apron, short sleeves, black thigh-high stockings, and slippers.

The thing looked totally ugly, if I were in control I would have protested, there was no WAY I'd be caught dead wearing that humiliating thing, especially cause I knew Leo would eventually see me wearing it, but again I had no other choice but to obey.

"Put it on." she said handing it to me.

"Yes Mistress."

I did as I was told. The uniform miraculously fit me like a glove, which given my slim and built physique I'm not too entirely surprised. I waltzed over to the mirror hanging up on the wardrobe and sighed when I saw the broken shell of a girl in the mirror...it wasn't me, it was a failed, broken, and pathetic, submissive version of me...and when she tried to make of me.

"You look darling liebschen." Elsa chuckled resting her hands on my nearly exposed shoulders. "Now, you heard Hans, be a good girl and go clean up Leonardo's vomit in the study, I will join you shortly with cleaning supplies, after which you will begin your next assignment." she explained.

"Yes Mistress Elsa." I sighed and headed for the ladder door.

Like I said, that Karai wasn't me, it was the exact opposite of me, a broken me. A me that took everything she had to turn her back into me. I made my way downstairs thinking only of the horrors that awaited me...and what would become of Leo...

**There's a good place to stop ladies and gents! Alright so it wasn't as creepy as I had initially thought yet still creepy nevertheless. Thanks for continuing to like this story, review if you so see fit, and get ready for more to come! **

**BOOYAKASHA!**


	6. The Jerries Awaken the Sleeping Beast

**And now Leo's punishment awaits...Oh yes, I have a sequel planned for this story depending on how the whole "Karai" thing goes down by the end of the season so cross your fingers if you please, do give a review, and here it is...**

**. . .**

**The Jerries Awaken the Sleeping Beast...**

**. . .**

Leo's POV

Damn...how deep is this underground laboratory? I felt like this elevator was either really slow, or this lab was really deep underground. I guess giving Hans' line of work, a deep underground lab made sense, I mean; Donnie has one if you think about it.

I guess maybe it was the fact that the awkward silence just mad the trip that much slower. I didn't have much to say to Hans. Moreover he probably didn't have that much to say to me besides what he wanted me for, I guess he wanted it to be a surprise.

The silence was broken when I heard Dr. crazy press a button on the side of the elevator wall, a section of the wall opened up like a door and a tray popped out. He had some deep pockets. On the tray was a white bottle and two shot glasses.

He poured a little nip into the tiny glass, the liquid was an off white color, yet clear. He took the glass and downed it very quickly, making a face as he forced it down his throat, and then exhaled deeply like it was his last drink. He turned to me and waved the bottle.

"Schnapps?" he offered.

_Gross. I wanted to just let the awkward continue but I guess I had to give him an answer_. "Sorry, I'm only fifteen."_ okay, it was a little sarcastic._

"Ja, but that's nearly forty-five in turtle years." he joked.

I felt like I should have kept on turning down his "generous" offer, but given the torment I felt awaiting me, I guess a little mellowing out would have been nice. So I shrugged.

"Ah, that's the ticket, wunderbar."

Hans took the other glass from the tray, and filled it, he then poured himself another shot. I stared at the liquid, it felt like room temperature, and it smelled like lemons smeared through grain alcohol. I cringed, I never drank alcohol before.

"What shall we drink to, Leonardo?" Hans asked, hoping for a sarcastic answer.

"Is...your defeat and me and Karai busting out of here an acceptable answer?" I scowled.

I guess that only humored him cause he chuckled, trying desperately not to spill his tiny glass. He composed himself though. "You are a piece of work." he chuckled. "Okay, I will find something for us to drink to..." he thought for a moment. "Ah." he snapped. "Here's to science...may it bring us evermore into the future...into progress...in hopes that the master race will conquer the world." _Note: he never did say WHICH race was the master race._

"Cheers, old boy." I sneered.

"Salude." he nodded, and knocked back his shot, exhaling as he gulped it down. "Ahhhhhh, that's good schnapps."

I got cold feet. I felt like every freshman does when they have to take their first shot in front of everyone at their first high school party...all the jocks, all the cool kids—everyone staring at them, their entire high school reputation hanging on the balance of this one and a half ounce gulp of liquor.

I sighed and knocked it back...and I wanted to vomit. Ya know, considering this was the first...anything I either ate or drank since I vomited in Hans' study merely an hour ago. I managed to swig it down and then breathe deeply as if all the fluid in my mouth suddenly dried up. It tasted exactly as it smelled with a nice burn as it slithered it's way down my esophagus.

"Lightweight." Hans chuckled and shook his head.

It was the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted in my entire young life, bare in mind I live in a sewer and before pizza, root beer and burritos all I had was water, worms, and algae. I would however have chugged that despicable bottle of fermented grain mixed with a hint of lemon in a heartbeat than endure the horrific hell these next several days would bring.

I also had little time to protest just how disgusting it was at the risk of sounding like an overgrown baby whining over a drink who's taken more blows to the face than Mike Tyson, because before I could I heard a ding, and the elevator door opened a second after.

Hans led me out of the elevator as we stepped into his massive laboratory. The first area appeared to be a chemistry lab with many a lab tables, Bunsen burners, flasks, beakers, and test tubes of all types that would make Donnie flat out wet his shell.

Near them was a few operating tables with surgical equipment all around them and lighted by big surgical lights. In the middle of them was a dentist-like chair that had many restraints to keep someone from escaping, above that was a separate observation room in the wall where they could look down and see how experiments were progressing.

Down a hallway, the walls were lined with cells and cages, most of which had the most hideous and grotesque mutated experiments inside of them, most appeared to be malnourished and to the point of death, an option some may have considered.

At the end of the hallway was a massive dojo-like training bay that certainly put ours to shame, heck maybe even Shredder's. To the right was an indoor firing range complete with suspended automatic target dispensers and the like. To the left was what appeared to be an arsenal riddled with swords, blades, and all sorts of ninja weapons but also having just about every single World War Two German made gun ever produced. In the middle of the back wall, a huge propaganda poster with Hitler watching down on the main training mat in the middle, which of course had a massive swastika which below it in gold print read "tausend jahren Reich" which roughly translates to "1,000 years Reich"

Aside from the that the lab was a bustle with scientists wearing white lab coats each with a swastika on the pocket, as well Hans of course had more of his armed entourage overseeing the entire operation or to quell any mutiny the experiments might throw at him. The place did have a Bat-Cave vibe to it..ya know, if the Bat-Cave were a secret Nazi lair pumping out illegal alien experiments...oh yeah, did I mention there was a butt load of mutagen? This has to be the largest supply of the stuff outside of NYC. How Hans got his grubby little hands on it I needed to know.

"Wow." was all I could say.

"It is lovely isn't it? Well Leonardo, surely you have more of an opinion of my...laboratory other than wow—of course I can except your wow."

"It's...it's...okay it's cool, really it is...but you sir are completely insane." _I had to say it._

"Sticks and stones young schildkrote...sticks and stones. Attention! Attention everyone!" Hans called to all his guards and scientists.

"Heir Doctor!"

"The doctor is here!"

"Heir colonel!"

"Heil! Heil!"

"Sieg Heil! Sieg Heil! Sieg Heil!" they chanted giving Hans a Hitler salute.

"Yes yes, by all means, Heil Hitler." he saluted as well. "Today...is a glorious day. Today, begins the future, a future to rebuild the once powerful Third Reich!" he screamed

"Sieg Heil! Sieg Heil! Sieg Heil!" they chanted again.

"For decades the outcast followers of the great Furher have hid in the shadows under the iron grip of their oppressive communist aggressors of the miserable Soviet Union! Forcing them to flee to the capitalist wasteland of the United States! A country who has burned our flag! Segregated our country in half, and has spent billions of dollars to further vilify our great nation! That...that dark era of misery, it ends today...today, we begin our quest to rebuild Germany to its rightful glory as it was in the late 1930's." he said quieter, many began to shed tears. "This...this, young turtle...Leonardo, he and his lady friend are our ticket to the future. A future of a German nation that was destined by his excellency to conquer the world. To make the world ruled by the German people, who are destined to rule it!" _That was a sloppy sentence. _"By the end of this week I promise you...I swear by it! I swear that we will begin to grow a powerful nation! A nation that wipe out its aggressors in one fell swoop! We will crush our guerrilla enemies in the Middle East! We will roll over the battered and polluted communist China! We will decimate the Englanders and each tiny nation of their empire until they are reduced to rubble! We will settle the score and scorch the earth of Putin's neo-conservative Russia! And...we will finally show these capitalist pigs right here, in our own back yards what the German people are made of!" _more cheers. _"This is not just the beginning for us! It is a new beginning for The Fatherland! It is a new beginning for The National Socialist German Workers Party! And its a new beginning for a world destined to be ruled by the new and reborn 1,000 Years Reich! Sieg Heil! Sieg Heil! Sieg Heil!" Hans yelled

"Sieg Heil! Sieg Heil! Sieg Heil! Sieg Heil!" Everyone cheered and clapped.

Okay, you have one of those moments where you are so terrified you pee a little? Well the only thing stopping me from doing that was the fact the only liquid in me was an ounce and a half of yuck. Anyway after the speech had ended everyone went back to work.

"Fulkhalter! Pass around the schnapps, won't you?" Hans asked, handing the bottle to a guard.

"Ja vol Heir colonel."

"Danke." he turned to me. "Good speech, ja?"

"You're a regular cult of personality Dr. Steinhoff." I sighed.

"Danke shein." he smiled. "I have each of Hitler's speeches compiled in thirty-five millimeter film reels, I've been practicing for such an occasion."

"It shows." I sighed sarcastically "So Hans, tell me—wh"

"Where did I acquire this much mutagen? I assumed that was your question as it appears to be the most out of place thing down here." Hans guessed.

"Um...yes."

"Well from the Kraang of course. I'm sure the mutagen is what made you the turtle you are today, ja?"

"You're not wrong." I crossed my arms. "So how'd they give it to you?"

"Not willingly...Surely you are aware that the Kraang have—"

"Been on this earth for centuries trying to colonize it. Yeah, I know." I explained, _thank you Jack Kurtzman. _

"Ja, and in the mid 1930's they made the mistake of having their base of operations in Germany, as I'm sure you can agree the Furher did not take to that so kindly, so the SS took to most of the destruction of the Kraang. In fact; I believe it was Kraang Prime who once said 'a full scale attack on Hitler's Germany would be a foolish endeavor, their troops would obliterate us a matter of weeks' of course, that was my translation you would have to figure the word Kraang was mentioned a lot in the statement, you know how they talk."

"So...what happened to the mutagen?" I asked

"We wholesaled it to all the scientists, my father oversaw the ordeal, and of course we began to experiment with it. What you see here is merely a surplus from the war."

"That makes sense, as would it with your obsession with mutants. so how did you get a hold of it? You said your family fled to the states post war?"

"Schildkrote! Den mund halten!" _(Turtle! Shut-up) _"You ask too many questions."

"So I'm told."

The voice came from the one person occupying one of the surgical tables by the operating chair. A man who I would grow to despise in the next day or so. He was a large guy, short brown hair, bulging muscles and legs, with a real Raph sized chip on his shoulder. I noticed he also wore a Waffen SS uniform, and it looked like it had seen battle. Hans motioned for me to follow him over. Klaus seemed to be taking care of him.

"Unger! My friend!" Hans greeted him. "Was ist los? Klaus here tells me you're a bit under the weather, ja?" he asked sounding sincere..._much like, I dunno—a doctor.?_

"Ja...ich fuhle mich wie der tod." _(Yes, I feel like death) _He then looked in my direction. "Die schildkrote. Sind sie sicher dass er von der qualitat ist...ich hatte auf sein training mit?" _(The turtle. Are you sure he is of the quality...that I should be training with?)_

Hans only smiled, looked over at me, and back to him. "Wissenschaft! Nur die zeit wird sagan mein junge, nur die zeit wird es zeigen." _(Science! Only time will tell my boy, only time will tell) _He then whispered closer. "Gehen sie nicht weich auf ihn unter keinen umstanden zu verstehen, Unger?" _(Do not go soft on him under any circumstance understand, Unger?) _

He smiled wickedly "Ja vol heir colonel."

"Wunderbar." Hans then turned back to me "Leonardo, I would like you to meet your training buddy. This Is Un—"

"Hugo Stiglitz?"

"What did you call me schildkrote?" he blared

I swear he looked just like him! It was totally creepy! They could have been twins...only he was bigger, stronger...and definitely scarier looking. Unfortunately he did not take too kindly to the movie nickname I just gave him, and then I felt Hans jerk the back of my mask, causing my head to tilt up to face him.

"Now I know you did not just make an _Inglourious Basterds _reference in my house, did you?" Hans sneered.

"I, wasn't aware that was uh...how you say, verboten?" _sarcasm really wasn't doing me any favors right now _

"Do you not see the multiple paintings of the Furher around my house? I hate that movie!"

"Well Hans since were already on the subject has anyone ever told you, you look—"

"Just like Hans Landa, I know—I know stop reminding me, I already gave Tarantino my two cents."

"How's that go for you?" I asked

"How do you think?" He sneered and pushed me closer to the guy I just accidentally insulted. "At any rate, Leonardo, meet Unger."

He stood up right in front of me, towering at over six feet six inches tall and nearly three hundred and fifty pounds of all muscle...seriously Rahzar and Shredder have nothing on this guy, he was truly as massive as they get.

"You are a very large man." was all I could say while I looked up at him.

"Get used to it schildkrote." he smirked

"You will be seeing a lot of him." Klaus smirked nearby. "Heir doctor, he has been recovering remarkably, he will be in tip top performance in twelve hours or so."

"Wunderbar, just make sure he keeps resting." Hans urged him.

"Ja vol heir doctor."

"But, Unger is not a prime concern right now. For right now, we need to run all the necessary preliminary psychological and psychiatric tests on young Leonardo's psyche. Redundant—yes, but effective." Hans explained.

I said the one thing on my mind "Is it gonna hurt."

Hans did not answer and instead ushered me over to the chair...or to put in Baxter Stockman terms, the chair of doom. I was strapped in at multiple positions. My wrists were bound to the arm rests, two leather straps bound my chest, and my legs and feet were bound in stirrups below the chair. My head was also placed between a head collar which only allowed me to look forward...right at the bright surgical light above me.

"Seriously, is this gonna hurt?" I asked again.

I would get my answer when Klaus and Hans returned each wearing lab coats, surgical masks, and carrying a tray of fresh syringes that made my skin crawl. They looked right down at me, I could tell the other scientists stood around and took notes.

"Alright Leonardo." Klaus said, wiping my forearms with alcohol swabs "We are going to inject you with a few different drugs and chemicals." _gulp _"Each one will allow us to dig deeper into your psyche via Doctor Steinhoff's device."

Hans placed a ring like object on my head, I could tell it had multiple wires attached to it but I didn't know what it meant, or what it did. One thing was for certain, I was the absolute last person I wanted to be right now.

"Your mind has to be completely at ease, so we will be injecting you with a few paralyzing sedatives—do not fret, they are one hundred percent temporary." Hans assured me "I will also inject you with a few chemicals that will relax your mind and allow us to see...what exactly makes you tick. Savvy?"

"I'm scared."

"He's ready." Hans nodded

"Ah...that huuuur-gck-AHHH! HELP! OW—FUC-AHHHH! AH-AH-AH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME! Stop! St-stop! Stop it! PLEASE!"

Before I knew it the two of them each picked an arm and started poking me with the syringes, each saying the name of the fluid before injecting me. It was painful! Though the more I struggled and tried to get away the more I only put stress on myself, and the paralyzing sedatives took effect almost immediately. I wasn't sleepy, but I felt like I couldn't move anything.

"I...I can't move...I can't...I can't move." I stammered.

"Then it's working." Hans then addressed everyone in the lab. "Everyone, I recommend we adjourn to the observation deck so we can control the device and see into Leonardo's brain." everyone followed him upstairs...everyone that is, except Unger, who stood right by me.

"Unger! That means you too!" Hans called over a PA system inside the observation room.

"Nein! I want to see this schildkrote break with my own eyes. I wish to have a front row seat." he called.

"Unger! You have to understand!" Klaus urged him. "This device can bring...very unsatisfactory results into reality...it's very—"

"Spare me your concerns heir von Schroeder...I can handle it! For land sakes I fought in Stalingrad and in France during the—"

"That's enough Unger!" I heard Hans call. "Loose lips sink ships."

"...You still going with your story heir colonel? I apologize, regardless, I am not moving from this spot."

"Suit yourself sergeant." Hans sighed "Let us begin."

I didn't know what Unger meant and why Hans wanted him to be silent about it but it only made me trust him less and less with each passing second. It didn't matter considering the light was blinding me and I could do little to look away, I could hardly blink.

Hans was talking calmly through the PA system as he delved deeper and deeper into my psyche. It was relaxing, but given the fact all I could see was light and feel completely numb from my head to my toes it still didn't help much at all.

"What makes you such a special turtle Leonardo? Hmm..."

There was a screen in the observation room. It works like this. In my head, the images of my past, and my past and present thoughts are stored in this giant gray cloud of information and manifested into actual images on the screen...it's like little TV screens in this cloud are each thought and memory and Hans can view each one at will.

"Former ninjitsu master Hamato Yoshi raised you and three brothers after a mutagen spill reformed you all...you once lived at a pet shop...on your fifteenth birthday—or as you all dubbed it "mutation day" Yoshi who you all called Splinter allowed you to go to the surface after living underground all that time. It was then you had your first runin with the Kraang trying to save a one: April O'Neil, and later after an accident you attracted Oroku Saki to New York to settle a near two-decade score with Splinter. All over a woman."

I could feel something inside me, like a tremor, and I didn't like it one bit. I started to breathe deeper. Heck Unger even took notice. He looked down at me, his massive head blocking the light for a few precious moments.

"Something's not right with you." he whispered

"Ya...ya-ya-ya think?" I slurred. "I don't know what it is."

"I fear young schildkrote...we are about to find out." he said eerily, standing back a bit.

"Leonardo you're life is...well it's damn near remarkable, you are a brilliant leader who only wants the best for those around you...a skilled fighter...you're only real flaw is your inexperience and your...clash you have with a...sister? What is this you never mentioned any...a-any..." he trailed off.

"Any what?" Unger called.

"Well now this is strange..."

"Doctor Steinhoff? What's...what's going on up there?" I asked frantically. The PA mic immediately cut after that.

"Crap." Unger muttered "That is not a good sign."

Inside the booth Hans saw something very eerie on the monitor. In the middle obscured by the gray cloud and between all my thoughts and memories were two red eyes. Everyone inside the booth took notice. Everything then began to shake.

"Doctor...what is that?"

"I don't know."

"Heir doctor, you, you must have-"

"I don't know Klaus!"

"Doctor! We need to discover what that is and why it's causing everything to shake!"

"SHUT-UP I KNOW! I KNOW!" Hans yelled "Just let me think for one damn second!"

Downstairs everything was shaking, I could feel it...though instead of seeing the light, everything went black, and I thought I went blind. Apparently my eyes started to glow red, my breathing became horsed, and my limbs were moving on their own despite the sedatives, and of course I was sweating. Unger took notice as everything began to shake even more.

"Oh, that's not good." he backed away more.

In the booth as everyone became frantic and as the room began to shake and as the monitor began to get static and produce feedback, Hans stoically had his eyes fixated on the red eyes on the monitor, which only appeared to be getting more red, and closer to the screen.

"...Mein Gods." he uttered. "Not since Der Furher had I seen anything like this before..." As the shaking became more violent, he snapped out of it and called over the intercom. "UNGER YOU DUMBKOPF! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE—!"

Suddenly whatever it was reached its catharsis. A huge explosive sound rocketed the laboratory, many things were shaking, and the power surged for about five seconds, and everything near me was blown away, Unger was blown behind the surgical table. The monitor was also cracked and producing static, and a loud and distinct deep laugh was heard.

"Ha-Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Hans had drawn his gun looking around to see what it was. But as quick as it happened, it ended. The power and everything returned to normal, and the thoughts appeared to be back in their place in the cloud...I guess his machine was able to awaken any repressed memory or thought...any...thought.

"Doctor?" someone finally asked.

"...Check his vitals. And Unger's too." he ordered holstering his gun.

"Ja vol heir doctor."

Everyone ran downstairs and unstrapped me from the chair. I felt incredibly woozy, but at least the feeling was back in my body again, and my eyes came back to normal. Everyone started to take my blood pressure and temperature and took notes at the same time.

"He is normal doctor."

"So is Unger, just got the wind knocked out of him is all!" Klaus called.

"Das is good." Hans then looked at me.

"What...what happened?" I asked woozily.

"You my friend are far more dangerous than you could ever know." he said coldly.

**And...SCENE! How about that huh? That's pretty good, everything is starting to shape up very nicely, huh? Well, a more sentimental scene is up next between Karai and Leo, so that should be something, review and get ready for more, as always...**

**BOOYAKASHA!**


	7. Is He The Enemy?

**This chapter promises a little bit of canoodling/cutsie time for our two heroes. Oh yeah, for anyone still confused as to what Dr. Steinhoff looks like, note the cover photo change...picture that. Review please! :)**

**. . .**

**Is He The Enemy? **

**. . .**

Karai's POV

After a humiliating ten minutes of cleaning up Leo's puke Elsa had me do more even busywork. I had already been spanked for a second time for nearly ruining the rug...even though Leo ruined it more in the first place.

She had me do a lot of dusting in the main living room, I had to dust the place from floor to ceiling, all the while she kept me under constant surveillance, the threat of being spanked again at the very moment of incompetence or disobedience fueled me to keep being her sweet, loyal, house slave—I mean maid.

It wasn't that bad, dusting was pretty hard to screw-up and it wasn't particularly labor intensive, just time consuming. Aside all the fancy vases, glass everything, and imported rugs and things, there was a few items in the living room that caught my eye.

One was a Karabiner-98 bolt action rifle with a long rifle scope attached to it. It belonged to a guy named: sergeant 'Unger'. I found it strange as they were talking about someone with that name earlier. The rifle looked like it saw plenty of wartime action.

The next thing was a massive picture of Hans Steinhoff over the mantle of the fireplace. He was standing in full Gestapo clothing, including the black undercoat and pants, and black overcoat with swastika armbands. The other in the painting was a woman, with long brown hair. I kept staring at it.

"Beautiful painting, is it not?" Elsa asked, standing right next to me.

"It's gorgeous." _I couldn't lie, whomever painted it did do a nice job...plus my butt could not afford another spanking. _"But who is the girl—if you don't mind my asking?"

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked

"Well it's clear the man is Hans, but...who is the girl with him?"

"Why liebschen, don't you recognize me?"

"That's you?" I was shocked.

"Ja, true I was a bit younger then, but...yes, that is me."

I had no words, the girl in the painting looked nothing like Elsa does now, and considering the fact that Hans looked identical in the painting to now it was another reason not to believe Elsa's stories. She could tell I was skeptical.

"If you haven't noticed." she pointed to the surgical lines down her face and neck. "I've had some work done...tragic accident."

It was another lie...a lie that would make me prefer that over eventually learning the truth but at least it put her into a better perspective. I nodded and then got right back to work dusting a few picture frames of Martin Bormann and Herman Goering on the side of the room.

Suddenly, I heard what sounded like an elevator hum. It got louder and louder, and I could tell it was coming from nearby the fireplace. Suddenly, it stopped, and the fireplace moved out to the side revealing the elevator in question.

From the elevator emerged Dr. von Schroeder looking like he just saw a ghost, a very large man wearing a Waffen SS uniform and looking he had been through the wringer, and finally there was Dr. Steinhoff and a very disgruntled Leo, barraging him with a million questions.

"Wait-wait-wait, seriously; what did you find?" Leo asked frantically.

"I'm not sure."

"Well I'm telling you something definitely happened! You even said it yourself it was dangerous!"

"And I'm telling you I don't know what it is! And for the record I said you were dangerous." Hans corrected him.

"You have to know something!" Leo insisted, turning him around at the edge of the living room. "Surely you had monitors or—whatever! You saw my most deepest thoughts and memories! How is this...this-this...this thing any different!" he demanded "Huh?"

"When I know more, when I find out more I assure you you'll be the first to know." Hans tried to reassure him.

I saw Leo squint his eyes and put a scowl on his face. "Then tell me something...DOCTOR...if you're so smart...if you know so much about me now, and if your equipment is as good as you say it is...then either you're hiding something from me...or you're not as good as you say you are, mein herr." he spat.

We all gasped and I saw Hans glare back at Leo. He appeared upset by his choice of words but not wanting to retaliate. I saw him clench his fists. Leo had done the same. Anyone looking around took notice to this like a fight was about to break out.

"Don't push your luck turtle...you're in no position for that." he sneered.

"Oh I'm sorry Jerry? You didn't hear me?" Leo stubbornly blurted.

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me just fine Kraut-boy...I called you a Jerry."

_Oh Leo...why did you have to turn into me, now? Or was Raphael finally starting to rub off on him? _

"Listen to me carefully." Hans got closer to him. "I sense you're upset. I really do not have a clear picture of what is wrong with you, name calling isn't going to solve anything. I'm telling you I don't know what is wrong in that green little head of yours."

"BULLSH*T!"

That did it. I saw something I never had before. Leo's eyes glowed beet red, and he grabbed Steinhoff and threw him against the nearest wall holding him up by the collar. All the guards around took notice, and all began to crowd around the situation.

"Hans-y!" Elsa cried.

The guards and the rest of us gathered around, their guns trained right on Leo. They didn't fire or intervene as Steinhoff used his free hands to order them to hold, as if he had everything under control...in fact, it was as if he planned for that to happen.

"You saw into me! You saw that I had a sister I never told you about! You saw how I was mutated! You know all about my friends, my family, my enemies! Where I live even! And you can't tell me that something bad could be inside my head? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!?" he demanded.

I guess I finally had to intervene. I took a few steps closer and said as sweetly as my new weak personality could: "Um, excuse me, Leo?"

"What do you want Kara—WHOA!" his eyes returned to normal "What are you wearing?"

"You like?" Elsa asked "Your friend she was a little rambunctious at first...but with the proper training, she was convertible." Elsa added running her fingers through my hair.

"Anyway Leo, please put Dr. Steinhoff down...I'd hate for you to be...punished."

"Punished what are you talking about?" he looked around him to see the many armed guards aiming at him. "Oh." he then put Steinhoff down.

"Thank you. I'm not one-hundred percent certain what the cause is, but I will find out, this I promise. Oh and Leo?"

"Yeah."

THWACK-SMACK

Hans punched Leo twice, and he fell over. An angry Hans stood above him. "Done you ever—EVER do that to me again! Am I CLEAR!?"

"Crystal." Leo sighed in pain.

"Good."

"Now that the excitement is over, it is time for dinner." Elsa announced.

"Wunderbar, come children. Unger, will you be joining us?" Hans asked

"I'll take my supper in my room." he insisted.

"We'll to that it gets done."

I knelt in front of Leo and helped him up, he thanked me, and the two of us hurried to the dining room, right past Hans and Klaus who seemed to be whispering about something.

"So, what is wrong with him?" he asked

"I am not entirely certain, but I have a strong theory." Hans whispered.

"Go on."

"You used to read American comic books when you were a child, right Klaus?"

"Before they were outlawed yes, and then later when I came to the states."

"Then I'm sure you are familiar with Harvey Dent, yes?"

"Two-Face?" Klaus retorted

"Ja."

"Yes, he had multiple personality disorder but the alternate personality took over his body and manifested itself as an evil entity, ja?"

"Correct."

"Are you suggesting that Leonardo has an evil alternate personality?"

"Not only am I suggesting that Klaus, I believe we've awoken it. Look at him, he has the makings of a goody-two-shoes. He's repressed all or most of his anger and I believe all that has been transformed into something like that, and only time will tell how severe it is...and we must be able to control that within him before we can continue with the plan." Hans added.

"Can we fix it medically or surgically?"

"Not unless we lobotomize him, but its not a guarantee and it doesn't do us much good for the plan now does it? Besides I have a few ideas up my sleeve. Once he is able to control the evil we can continue...and of course, that only makes him more desirable. Imagine Klaus if you will...we can harness that evil, and use it."

"I like it herr Doctor."

"I'm glad you approve. Now come, let's eat."

I helped Elsa gather the platters of food in the kitchen, a room that reflected on the size of the house, as did the dining room. Klaus sat at the massive glass dining room table, as did Leo. Hans stood by the bar nearby pouring drinks.

"Care for a drink Klaus?" he asked

"Might I trouble you for some of that Merlot, herr doctor?"

"But of course." he poured Klaus the wine. "I personally prefer a little cognac with my meals, and Leonardo, for you?" he asked like nothing happened.

"Water...please." Leo gritted his teeth.

"Water...you mean schnapps?" he asked sarcastically.

Leo sighed. "Sure."

"That's the spirit. After that outburst today I should say you need it."

We emerged from the kitchen carrying the platters of food. Elsa served both doctors while I served myself and Leo. Elsa had gotten her tray moments after. We all sat down and had a few seconds of awkward. I sat across from Leo.

"Thank you Mistress Elsa." I sighed as she poured me a glass of water. _I saw the look on Leo's face after he heard me call her that._

"Elsa, this meal is fantastic." Hans rubbed his hands together. "Sauerbraten, roast potatoes, and knockwurst...my favorites."

"I always cook your favorites when you return from one of your trips." Elsa reminded him.

We both looked at one another, I could tell that Leo wasn't satisfied with Elsa's cooking, and quite frankly neither was I...But at the risk of getting my butt handed to me again I swallowed my pride, and subsequently a fork full of knockwurst.

Leo followed my lead. He sighed. I noticed he took a ginger sip of his schnapps on the rocks and forked down some potatoes. He didn't ever look up. Even when he was eating food he was stoic. Of course if you find out something horrible is wrong with you and you can't know why or even what it is I guess I'd be that way too...with more yelling probably.

"So, how was everyone's day?" Hans asked. _The two of us of course only simultaneously glared at him. _"Allow me to retort. Liebschen, Klaus, how was your day?"

"Wunderbar." Klaus announced "I have tested the new performance enhancer, relished in your glorious speech, and I even had time this morning to polish my nick-knack collection."

_Suck-up..._

"And you, Elsa my love?"

"Oh, trust me, a lot was accomplished today." she said turning in my direction. _God, I hated her so much!_

"Excellent." Hans then turned to Leo "Leonardo, tomorrow I want you up bright and early to run more tests, then you are to train with Unger, sound good?"

"Super." he scoffed, not looking up from his plate.

"Oh, before I forget." he turned back to Elsa and I "I need her to make every room spotless tomorrow, they're all filthy, and the next day she will garden, remember; nothing too strenuous." he added to Elsa, with a wink.

"Of course darling." she nodded, winking also.

"...I've been meaning to ask about that painting above the fireplace." Leo finally spoke. "Elsa, I see you've had some work done, accident?"

"You could say that...the results were...unpleasant for some, but very pleasant for me." she explained.

"Well, that's not vague." Leo murmured sarcastically, going back to his meal.

It got silent again, I felt like someone should break it, but then again, maybe I was better off. "So, is uh, is Unger that large guy?"

"Very large guy." Leo sighed

"Why yes." Elsa nodded.

"And he lives here? So does Klaus?"

"I pay rent." he joked.

"Why yes, I like to consider us all to be one happy little family." Hans smiled.

"That's one way of looking at it." Leo whispered.

"Heard that." Hans scoffed

"What of the guards?" Leo asked

"They uh...eat on their own time." Klaus explained

"On that note, I shall bring Unger his dinner." Elsa said excusing herself.

"Very well, I do believe it is time for both of you to go to bed." Hans said to Leo and I "It is getting rather late. Finish eating now." he ordered.

After I cleared off everyone's plates Hans bid Klaus good night and he led us upstairs to our room on the second floor, which was large like many of the other rooms, and furnished accordingly to fit the rest of the house's decor.

The room had three large windows, with swastika drapes, the walls were in a olive green color and the floor was colored in red. There was a queen sized bed on one side with fresh sheets on it, two bedside tables, and a desk with chair on the other side, a bathroom was also accessible on that side as well.

"This is where you both will sleep." Hans explained. "You'll note the bed is comfortable, and the bathroom is fully stocked, there should be no reason to leave."

"What, no mini bar?" Leo asked sounding like himself a little.

"Hmm-hmm-hmm, I'll give you that one." Hans chuckled.

"Not that I'm protesting Dr. Steinhoff, but this house has many rooms, why do we have to share?" I asked.

"If you haven't noticed were not on the best terms." Leo added crossing his arms.

"Because this is the only door that locks from the outside, I want us to trust one another so I will not lock it, but if need be I will."

"We accept that, right Leo?"

"Again, what happened to us not speaking for each other?"

"See? You're both getting along better already. Gute-nacht you two." he then closed the door.

The two of us drifted our eyes to the only painting in the room. A large portrait of Joseph Goebbels. It was on the wall the opposite of the bed, so we'd be forced to look at it while we laid down. He was a creepy little man...

"Well that's gonna be pleasant to look at, huh?" Leo asked

"Yup...Reichminister Goebbels." I added

"The original Big Brother." Leo sighed. "You tired?"

"Totally."

"I guess we have to sleep together." Leo said.

He uncovered the sheets for us and I turned off the light, joining him in the bed. We both slept on our backs staring blankly at the eerie painting at the other end of the room...Seriously! Have you ever seen pictures of Goebbels? He looks like one of the characters on the _Addams Family _or something!

"Karai?" Leo finally spoke

"Yeah..."

"What did she do to you?"

"You'll laugh." I sighed.

Leo turned to face me, he chuckled "Come on, you know I won't."

I found that a little uplifting. That one little chuckle brought him out of that dismal mood he rightfully seemed to be in a little while ago. And still my mission in life is to destroy him, I've never been happier to see that goofy little smile of his.

"Come on." he urged me.

"Okay...she spanked me, really hard." I whispered

"Really?"

"Yeah, her "playroom" is nothing more than a dungeon. I'll get worse even for the most minor infraction! That's why I'm forced to act like this...this...goody little innocent maid." I welled up. "No...I can't let you see me cry." I turned over.

"Come on Karai...come on." Leo tried to roll me over. "Stop being so stubborn and just let me help you. If ever there was a time for help it'd be now."

"I appreciate it Leo." I said through the tears. "But I just can't...it's wrong." I turned over to him. "We're enemies no matter how much we connect or anything."

"Are you kidding?" he shook his head. "Haven't you ever heard the old: "The enemy of my enemy is my friend" have you?"

"We tried that remember? You nearly killed my father and blew up a Kraang ship." _way to open up that can of worms, idiot! _"Besides...we should obey. He's feeding us...providing us shelter...What's the worst that he could possibly want with us?"

Leo gave me the old sad head shake of disapproval. "You know, even though you're trying to kill me, I used to respect you...until you said that."

"Screw it." I turned around again. "I'd rather be a good obedient girl than a naughty spanked one." _how much did she screw me up?_

"You know all that reminds me another quote I heard: "Those who are willing to sacrifice freedom for security deserves neither" powerful stuff."

I turned back to face him again. "Which lummox said that pile of crap!?"

"Benjamin Franklin." Leo smiled.

"Oh." I sat up. "Who was he again?"

"He's the guy on our Hundred dollar bill...invented electricity...the Farmers Almanac...Bifocals?"

I chuckled. "I'm from Japan stupid, that's not exactly "mandatory" for our history lessons." we both shared a laugh. It didn't last though. "I'll make you a deal."

"I'm listening."

"Obviously we have to escape...so I say we have better luck if we do it together rather than separately, what do you say?"

He held out his hand "I'm in...partner." we shook hands.

"Good." we both laid back down.

Of course staring at that picture made us not even want to sleep. So we turned to face each other. "You have no idea how much I want to burn the crap outta that picture."

"I'll join you." Leo added. "Um...I guess we could, ya know; talk—just to take our minds off it."

"Sure...sure I uh...I guess we can learn more about each other...but before we do." I grabbed him by the face. "I overheard all of you talking after Tiger Claw got swallowed up by the worm...about how Splinter is my father...make no mistake I don't believe it but...I...I just don't think I know the whole truth anymore. But that's not the right time for this, just know that's how I feel."

"Okay, I can accept that for now." he nodded.

"Good...um...okay, what's your favorite TV show?"

"No question: Space Heroes: the Animated Series!" Leo proudly announced.

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm not surprised in the least...but YOUR respect just dropped after you said that." we chuckled.

"Okay wise-girl, what's your favorite TV show, huh?" Leo asked "You know if Herr Shredder allows you to watch TV."

"I've always had to sneak it, even when I was a little kid. It's how I started to become the rebellious little minx you know now."

"I don't find that the least bit surprising." Leo smirked.

"Shut-up." I playfully punched it.

"Ow, watch it! I got poked with like, a gazillion needles there." he said rubbing his arm.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay. So, what is it, your favorite TV show?"

"My favorite TV show, who helped mentor me that I can do anything and kick butt while I do it: _Kim Possible_, and if you say its a bad show I'll throttle you!"

"Really? A redheaded girl who saves the world with an incompetent sidekick and a naked mole rat, has single-handedly inspired you to be a deadly ninja assassin. Way to go, Disney."

I laughed. Who knew Leo was that witty...can't believe I said that "Oh and Space Heroes inspired you to be a leader?"

"As a matter of fact it did."

"Whatever." I snuggled up closer to him...cause...y-ya know, Goebbels looked creepy...SHUT-UP! "What else did you like?" I saw him blush.

"Um...ya know, we watch a lot of the 90's reruns..._Freakazoid! Tiny Toons, Animaniacs, Batman, _stuff like that. And you?"

"Eh, _Biker Mice from Mars, Xiaolin Showdown _wasn't too shabby..."

"What about movies?" Leo asked

"Mmm, favorite comedy..._Clerks._" he stared at me blankly "What?"

"_Clerks..._Kevin Smith's crappy little black-and-white movie that he filmed in the convenience store where he worked and on a budget smaller than most kids college tuition?"

"Oh and you got something better?"

"Um, yeah. _Breakfast Club, Weird Science, 16 Candles, Ferris Bueller's Day Off, _all the John Hughes classics."

"What, you expected better from me?" I asked

"A little."

Alright, favorite action movie—and you can't say Space Heroes."

"Darn. Alright, then..._Pulp Fiction_."

"That's not an action movie."

"It is to me..."

"...Know what they call a Quarter Pounder with cheese in Paris?" I playfully asked him.

"No, what they don't call it a Quarter Pounder?" he asked playing along.

"Nah its France they got the metric system they don't know what a Quarter Pounder is."

"Then what do they call it?" he smirked.

"They call it a Royale with Cheese." we shared another laugh as we got sleepier. "Okay Leo, favorite war movie?"

"Funny you should say that I made like, references to _Inglourious Basterds _just today."

"Oh I love that movie." I said laying right up on him. "You know who Steinhoff reminds me of?"

"Hans Landa?"

"Yup!"

"Oh, did you see that Unger guy?"

"Not really, why?" I asked

"Just like Hugo Stiglitz...only more massive."

"Everyone in the German army has heard of Hugo...Stiglitz." I said quoting the movie. We chuckled and then got comfortably quiet for a few moments. "What else?"

"Oh I love _Saving Private Ryan_." Leo mused.

"It's good, but one thing always bothered me about that movie."

"What was it, Karai?"

"Upham...why didn't he save Mellish from getting stabbed by the German? He just kinda...sat on the stairs, crying. And then the same German just walked right by after—well it makes sense cause it was the same guy he let go earlier, then Upham shot him in the end."

"They weren't the same soldier."

"Huh?"

"The guy Upham kills you're thinking of Steamboat-Willie, the guy who killed Mellish and spared Upham was just another German." Leo explained.

Well that put that age old question to bed. "Oh...but still why did Upham just break down like that, he's a soldier."

"Yeah but he was a desk soldier, never killed anyone before or was even in combat. Remember, Miller picked him to translate? That's all Upham did beforehand. Seeing all that death at once, and then having to just save the day all in one fell swoop...it put him in shock. That's what I've always guessed. Raph thinks a little like you do about that movie."

"It figures." I shrugged. "I guess it takes a hero to figure out a heroes movie."

"I do my best." Leo smiled.

"Hey, Leo?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks...thanks for this."

"No problem."

It got quiet again. We both started to drift off to sleep. I got to hand it to Leo, sure we were being held against our will, and he could have something horrendously wrong with him, but he really pulled through talking to me...someone had to make me feel better. I'm kinda glad it was him.

I reached his left arm around me and pulled me into his chest, we were both ready to fall asleep. "Were gonna be okay." he assured me. "Were gonna...be okay." we then drifted off to sleep.

**And there be a good place to stop! In the next chapter will be a very creepy chapter, sort of a tribute to _A Beautiful Mind, _and that 'problem' of Leo's will be better explained in the next chapter as well. ZOINKS! I almost forgot, RIP to another great: Casey Kasam (1932-2014) radio and Scooby-Doo won't be the same...So, glad you're enjoying, leave a review and get ready for more. Until next time...**

**BOOYAKASHA!**


	8. Don't Mind Us

**Oh now what the hell!? Now they're replacing Jason Biggs with Seth Green as Leonardo? What is this crap!? This is like the one damn show I watch on TV, why mess with it—oh whatever! Enjoy this creepy-as-hell chapter while I sulk and drink. Cheers. **

**. . .**

**Don't Mind Us...**

**. . .**

Leo's POV

Wow. Just wow! So much wow! I finally got a real, heartfelt, heart-to-heart conversation with Karai! Not only that but I even got to cuddle with her and she didn't want to beat the shell off me! It was totally perfect I swear!

We got to talk about movies, our favorite TV shows, even a few personal things that we otherwise wouldn't have been able to, what with the Foot Clan watching over Karai like a hawk and the guys always berating me whenever I even mention her name.

That night had to be the greatest night of my entire young life...Ya know, once you subtract being kidnapped and being held against our will by a sadistic mad doctor who won't tell me they're is something wrong with me...

Oh yeah..._**that**_.

I guess I really shouldn't count my eggs before they hatch, because that night turned from the best to the worst in a matter of moments. I guess Dr. Steinhoff either knew more about me than even I did or whatever it was, it was too much for either of us to handle.

Either way, I learned the hard way. I usually do. See...I guess I have a problem. Where to begin...When I was young—even now I hardly ever got angry, or angry to a point where any anger properly found catharsis, and I guess I repressed a lot of my anger. I worried for myself and Mikey, we both seemed to repress any anger we had. Raph on the other hand always let his anger loose on command and Donnie had his famous meltdowns, so they had better outlooks to relieve their anger.

I had repressed my anger so much that I guess it had manifested itself into a different personality, one that was totally the opposite of me: evil, wrong-doing, and without morals. Kinda like Two-Face, for any Batman fans.

Until Steinhoff involuntarily prodded every fiber of my being to learn about me, I was able to repress this evil personality, and I thought I was doing a pretty good job of it. Of course once you awake a thought no matter how repressed there isn't much that can be done to get rid of it.

Unbeknownst to me, my evil half was about to exact the control that he unknowingly had over me. Sort of like that movie..._Karai, what's it called? . . . The movie . . . Ya know, the one with Russel Crowe, he plays the smart mathematician. . . Kinda crazy? Sees people that aren't there . . . Oh, A Beautiful Mind..._Yeah, that's it. This being something he wanted to to for...well, fifteen years or so. I was fast asleep, or so I thought.

"Leo...oh Leo...wakey-wakey."

I felt someone, or rather something poke a finger at my forehead. I snored through it at first and dismissed it as something unimportant and irrelevant until he tried again, this time he was successful in waking me up.

"Wake up, stupid!"

"Huh...what?"

I got a good, creepy look at him. He looked like me sure. He had my dark green complexion. He had my brown sword belt, which had no swords and were where I could only guess at the hospital with my conveniently missing T-phone. He was me all over. In fact, the only thing different about him were the eyes and the voice.

The eyes, unlike mine which had blue colored irises, were totally colored in red, as were the rest of his eyes, only having distinct black pupils. His voice, as previously mention about Batman, he sort of sounded like him...like the old-school, edgy Batman from the 1990's.

"You...who are you?" I asked.

"Why Leo? Don't you recognize me pal? I am you—well, the part of you that the world never sees. Boy, it sure is great to be...out of my own skin as it were." he chuckled. "So, you really don't think you're the leader you once were do ya? Becoming complacent? I mean letting that gomer die in the hospital...too much! Bravo old boy, bravo."

"What do you mean you're me?" I asked worried. "How do you know about all that?"

He sighed, and straddled me. He was facing me beforehand, but he got closer. He put his hands on either side of me in a push-up position, and ducked downward. I thought this had to be some sort of sick dream or something, but it felt so real.

"Look at me. Who do I look like?" he asked semi-rhetorically.

"You...you look like me. But how? Who—what are you?"

"I...am...you." he said again, right in my face.

"Are you, are you the thing Dr. Steinhoff said was wrong with me?"

"Wow, you do ask a lot of questions. Yeah, I am. Gotta hand it to your buddy Steinhoff, you sir managed to repress me for oh-so many years, but; as you can see, all it took was that mind reading device of his to release all your thoughts, emotions, and deepest kept memories, and set them free. Me, along with them.

"Steinhoff and I aren't buddies." I assured him.

"Well whatever." Evil-Me rolled his eyes. "Point is, he was able to awaken me from your thoughts. I am all your anger, all your repressed evil emotions all rolled up in a sexy teenage mutant ninja turtle package—which by the way is a way cooler name then you've ever thought of. But I'm here to stay. I plan on doing all the things you won't Leo. I'll kill Shredder, I'll decimate the Foot Clan, I'll roast the Kraang, and most importantly, I'll show Raphael a thing or two about what happens when you mess with the leader...all the things you would never even venture into doing."

"No chance! I've been able to control you all these years, what makes you think I can't do it now? You're just in my head anyway!"

"Oh...so, you think you can control me, huh?" he asked

"Try me." I insisted...

_Mistake_...

"Really? You really think I'm just...some washed up, repressed thought that's all in your head huh?" Evil-Me asked "I'm just a...figment of your imagination without any autonomous thought or action whatsoever?" he asked

"Yup. You're all in my head. I will control you. You won't control me." I promised him.

"Well then Goody-three-toes, I'm also willing to do another thing you won't. I'm gonna steal your girl too!"

"Hey!"

He grabbed the sleeping Karai and draped her over his right shoulder, leaping from the bed. I did the same, and he backed away closer to the door, smiling, waiting for me to make the next move. He inched his way closer to the door.

"You think you have control over your mind Leo? You'll soon see that I control you! This is the perfect way to prove it. Catch us if you can, slowpoke!"

"Hey get back here!"

Suddenly I began to hear music in my head. It was as if a concert was playing for me at surround sound, but there was no band. Maybe he was able to control more than I thought but that couldn't stop me from getting my sister back from his clutches.

_[Intro]_

I dashed out of the room as Evil-Me ran with Karai ran down the long corridor to the main staircase. It seemed longer than what it was when we were led to the room in the first place. And apparently Steinhoff had left the outside of our room under the guard of two of his gestapo guardsman before leaving us to bed, Evil-Me had already knocked them out.

_You got me shaking_

_From the way you're talking_

_My heart is breaking _

_But there's no use crying._

I dashed through the hallway trying to catch the evil version of myself whom had my sister slung over his shoulders. Sure I didn't think he'd be able to escape, but if and when he was caught I'd be able to get to the bottom of his evil scheme.

"Hey! Get back here! She's my sister!"

"Like I said Leonardo! Catch US if you can! Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

_What a cyanide surprise_

_you have left for my eyes_

_If I had common sense _

_I'd cut myself_

He made it to the main staircase, and knocked two of Steinhoff's guards approaching the second floor for their nightly patrol. One was a Gestapo corporal in the black uniform and helmet, the other appeared to be an Afrika Corps sergeant, wearing the appropriate German desert uniform of the day.

"Get back here! Me! You're not getting away that easy!"

"Come on Leo, don't you get it? I am you! I know what you're gonna do! You can't beat me! It'd be beating yourself!"

"We'll see about that!"

_Or curl up and die!_

_Sticks and stones _

_Could break my bones_

_But anything you say _

_Will only fuel my lungs_

After running passed the two guards "he" had beaten up he had darted down Hans' massive large helix spiral staircase, leading to a nice atrium down below on the first floor, the moon shined through to my evil self as he continued to the first level. I followed suit, by sliding down the stair's railing.

_Don't mind us!_

_We're just spilling our guts_

_If this is love_

_I don't wanna be loved!_

_You pollute the room_

_with a filthy tongue_

_Watch me choke it down_

_So I can throw it up!_

"Let her go Evil-Me! Stop doing this! I control you! You're a part of me!" I screamed

"You have got it so backwards! YOU are ME! I will control YOU! We will be the one unstoppable turtle you only wished you could be!"

"Don't bet on it!"

_Don't mind us!_

_We're just spilling out guts!_

_If this is love I don't wanna be_

_Hanging by the neck_

_Before an audience of death!_

I had made it to the bottom of the staircase. My evil doppelganger circled around the atrium at the bottom of the stairs. He was laughing. He was taunting me. He still had Karai over his shoulders (Quite the heavy sleeper she was) He was taunting me by singing the lyrics to the song he had drilled into my head. He mouthed the lyrics accordingly, only making me more mad.

_You would be the corpse_

_And I would killer!_

_If I would be the devil_

_You would be the sinner_

_If you would be the drugs_

_Then I would be the dealer_

_And everything you say _

_Is like music to my ears!_

"Stop mocking me! Stop...Ugh! Stop playing this music in my head! I don't even like scream-o! Just drop Karai, and get back in my repressed memories where you belong!"

"Nah! I don't really feel like it Leo! Maybe some other time though! This chasing game is really fun! Haha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" he laughed.

_**You would be the corpse**_

_**And I would killer!**_

_**If I would be the devil**_

_**Then you would be the sinner**_

There were a few hallways that led to the atrium below the winding staircase. For example the atrium was the foyer to the mansion, locked of course. And there was the main hallway perpendicular to the foyer which led to the living room and other hallways that led about the mansion, to the family room, and the dining room.

From the living room overhearing the commotion I'm sure was Kessler, the Schutzstaffel sergeant who was Karai's guard from earlier. He emerged from the corridor that led to the living room, and out of impulse I must have knocked him out while circling my evil doppelganger.

"Oops."

"Smooth move there Leo! Come on! Chase me! You know you want to!"

My Evil double darted left, towards the hallway that led to Hans' two story library, and his study room. Again, out of impulse I grabbed the MP40 sub-machine gun from the incapacitated sergeant Kessler, and took off after them.

"Get back here...ME!"

_**If you would be the drugs**_

_**Then I would be the dealer**_

_**And everything you say **_

_**Is like music to my ears!**_

I continued to chase them down the hall passing many a rooms and knocking out many-a Hans' unsuspecting guards, most of which were SS like Kessler. Some, even though I really didn't take notice were from many different Nazi military factions.

"You're a thought! You can't escape me!"

"We'll see about that Leo!"

_Don't mind us!_

_We're just spilling our guts_

_If this is love_

_I don't wanna be loved!_

I managed to catch up with him briefly after he managed to knock down another sergeant with a uniform that would point his combat experience to the Eastern Front or somewhere like that. We circled one another again.

"Let my sister go...ME!"

"You'll have to take her from me Leo!Use that gun of yours to try! You're too much of a goody-three-toes to get what you want! Prove to me you want your sister back!" he took off down the hallway again with Karai.

_You pollute the room_

_with a filthy tongue_

_Watch me choke it down_

_So I can throw it up!_

We kept trudging along about the manor. It was rather unfortunate, the place was so big, with so many trap doors and other secret passages one could hardly realize where one was going in this place! I so wanted this game of cat and mouse to end!

"You're just a thought! You really don't think I'll get you?"

"I know you won't Leonardo! You never would!"

_Don't mind us!_

_We're just spilling out guts!_

_If this is love I don't wanna be_

_Hanging by the neck_

_Before an audience of death!_

_...Before an audience of death!_

We continued along a another connecting hallway, through a another winding hallway which led to a separate staircase that was only one story, unlike the main staircase which was three stories. I guess this staircase was the staircase that separated the two stories of the library.

_[Bridge]_

"Don't think I'll shoot you! You'll only go back into my head, where you belong!"

"Oh Leonardo! I've waited so many years to hear you say that lie!"

"I mean it!"

"Yeah, sure ya do! I'm still waiting for you to own up to it!"

_Failure! Find me!_

_To tag me up now!_

_Cause I'm as bad_

_As bad as it gets!_

_Failure! Find Me!_

We made it to the second floor of the library. The second floor was really just a wrap-around catwalk with book shelves all around it, the first floor below was the same deal. The floor itself was three floors tall. The whole room was lit up by a skylight on the ceiling.

_To hang me up now!_

_By my neck cause I'm_

_A Fate Worse than death!_

He tried to circle around Hans' wrap-around library catwalk. My somehow still knocked out Sister was still draped over my doppelgangers shoulders. He jumped down onto the first floor of the library. Seriously, how was she still sleeping?

"Watch this trick Leo! I know you're capable of doing it! Too bad you're too much of a goody-goody to do it!"

"Try me!"

_What a cyanide surprise_

_You have left for my eyes_

_If I had common sense_

_I'd cut myself _

_Or curl up and die!_

We circled around another again. My doppelganger smiling right at me, like he knew something secretive that I didn't. I of course got even angrier. I wanted nothing more than to squash him like the thought that he was.

"You'll break before I will! That I promise you!"

"We'll see about that, Leonardo!"

_Don't mind us!_

_We're just spilling our guts_

_If this is love_

_I don't wanna be loved!_

I started to fire the age-old sub-machine gun at my doppelganger while trying to aim away from my still sleeping sister draped over his shoulders. Even though he carried the extra baggage, he was able to dodge every shot from the machine pistol.

"Hah-hah-hah-hah-hah! You cannot defeat me, Leo! Not here! Not ever!"

"We'll see about that!"

_You pollute the room_

_with a filthy tongue_

_Watch me choke it down_

_So I can throw it up!_

Suddenly, from one of the doors on the first floor of the library I heard it open. Out popped a confused and disgruntled Unger! He dashed towards me as I continued to shoot into the many books on the shelves missing my doppelganger completely. (I'm sure I shamelessly ruined a few copies of _Mein Kampf_)

"Schildkroaten! What the hell has gotten into you!?" he yelled charging at me.

"Unger! Help me here! He's got Karai!" I yelled, firing from the clip of the gun.

_Don't mind us!_

_We're just spilling out guts!_

_If this is love I don't wanna be_

_Hanging by the neck_

"Who has got Karai!? You're shooting Colonel Steinhoff's books you psycho!" he yelled.

"I'm shooting at him, Unger! He's me! The turtle with the red glowing eyes!"

_Before an audience of death!_

_Don't mind us!_

_We're just spilling our guts_

_If this is love_

_I don't wanna be loved!_

Unger ran up to grab the gun away from me. I was too quick and swatted his hands away from me as I continued to empty the clip over at my doppelganger who was still able to avoid every shot I could shoot at him. Unger fruitlessly attempted to wrestle the gun from me.

"Unger! Let me kill the bastard!" I insisted.

"Leonardo! Are you crazy!? You're shooting at nothing but books and drywall!" He yelled.

"DON'T YOU SEE HIM YOU FASCIST MORON!? HE'S RIGHT THERE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

_You pollute the room_

_with a filthy tongue_

_Watch me choke it down_

_So I can throw it up!_

"Dummkopf! There is nobody there! Open your eyes! I see no one! Drop the gun, before you get all of us killed!" Unger pleaded.

Unger tried to wrestle the gun away from me. I could see my doppelganger make his way to the first floor library door, still with my sister over his shoulders. He would escape if I didn't stop him. So, with every ounce of strength of my body I knocked Unger's face in.

I got a few good combinations on Unger's face to knock him away from wrestling the machine gun from my hands. After I got his face away I got some good punch combinations on his gut to knock him out of the way so I could finish my doppelganger.

"Eat lead you sadistic...ME!" _okay, maybe I do need help in the smack talk department._

_Don't mind us!_

_We're just spilling out guts!_

_If this is love I don't wanna be_

_Hanging by the neck_

_Before an audience of death!_

Before I knew it, I heard an ear piercing alarm. The entire library, both floors of it were swarming with guards. Unger, getting a second wind ran over to me and gave me a bear hug, effectively wrestling the gun from my hands and rendering me incapacitated.

"Let me go! Let me go you Nazi lummox!" I begged.

"This...is for your...own good,you crazy schildkroaten!" he yelled.

"F*ck you Unger! How can you not see him!? He's right there! HE'S RIGHT THERE! AND HE HAS KARAI!" I shouted.

_[Outro]_

_-"Setting Yourself Up For Sarcasm" _By:_**Get Scared**_

The music had finally stopped ringing in my head. I saw my smiling doppelganger leaning against the nearest bookshelf with a still-somehow-sleeping Karai over his shoulders. He laughed heartily watching Unger detain me from punching him into oblivion. His eyes still glowing red.

The entire library had filled with more guards who tried to detain me, as did Unger. Klaus, Elsa, and Hans himself, all wearing their evening ware joined us in the library as well and not the least bit happy I would add.

"LOOK! Look all f you!? D-D-D-Don't you see him!? He's pure evil! Look with your eyes you Nazi assholes! He's me! Hans let loose my evil siiiiiiiide!" I cried. "He's kidnapping Karaiiiiiii! He stole my only sister! He—Shredder stole my sister!" by now I was just ranting.

"Colonel! Now would be an opportune time for one of your miracle treatments, huh?" Unger yelled, still trying to detain me.

"I'm working on it dummkopf!" Hans yelled walking over. "Klaus! Get your Bavarian ass to the lab and get a sedative! DOUBLE-TIME IT!" Hans yelled.

"Jawol Herr doctor!" he screamed before hastily sprinting out of the library.

"You stupid fascist!" I yelled at Hans, trying to escape Unger's grip. "You did this to me! I had him under control and you let him loose inside my head! Now he can control me whenever he waaaaaaaaants!" I cried!

"Leonardo! Calm down! I-I-I-I see no one there! Please! Settle down!" Hans begged.

"No! You settle down you Nazi idiot!" I screamed. "Look at him! He's right there! He's got Karai! He's laughing at us! Don't you see him?" I cried.

"I see nothing! I see no one!" Elsa insisted. "Leonardo! You must calm down! Please! There is nobody there!"

"Leonardo! What in the name has gotten into you!?" Hans screamed at me.

"Steinhoff! Can't you see hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim!?" I begged. "He's right thereeeeeeee! By the book shelf! The stack of _Mein Kampf'_s! He has Karai! He wants to drive me maaaaaaaaad!"

"Where is he!? Klink! Hochstetter!" Steinhoff screamed to two guards.

"Jawol Herr colonel!"

"Search that book shelf for anything...and I mean ANYTHING!" he demanded

"Yes sir Herr colonel!"

"Leonardo! Where is this doppelganger you speak of?" Hans asked me.

"Right in front of you! He's laughing at me! LOOK AT HIM!" I begged pointing to the shelf in front of me.

"Come on Leo! Don't you get it? I control you! They can't see me! They'll only think you're crazy!" Evil-Me yelled. "I have proven that I can get you to do anything I want, and if you don't mind me saying this was pretty tame, yes?" he chuckled.

"You...you-you-you-you...PSYCHO! You're making me crazy!" I yelled

"Anything I can do to get you one step closer to doing my bidding Leonardo...and by my guess if I were to put on more displays like this, it will surely be worth my while." Evil-Me chuckled like the psycho he was.

"Well?" Steinhoff demanded.

"We see nothing and nobody Herr colonel! The schildkroaten has gone nuts! We swear!" the two soldiers yelled.

"Yeah Leo! The soldiers see nothing, wouldn't you love to prove them wrong?" Evil-Me chuckled.

"LOOK! Look right in front of you ya Fascist sheep! He's right thereeeeeeee! He has Karaiiiiii—my sister! Can't you see!" I called.

"I see nothing you crazy mutant!" Steinhoff yelled.

"Leonardo there is nobody there! Why can't you see that?" Elsa begged.

"Leo...what's gotten into you?"

That did it. I turned my head to the right to see Karai standing right next to Elsa, completely unrestrained. I guess my doppelganger was right, he was able to control me. I looked right over at him to see nothing. Nobody was there except the two soldiers Hans sent to see if anybody was. He had tricked me.

"He is controlling me!" I stammered.

"Leo! Who is controlling you!?" Karai begged to know.

"Him! My evil half! He...he controlled me! Help me! HELP ME! SAVE ME!" I shouted. "DONNIE! RAPH! HELP ME! MIKEY! SOMEBODYYYYY! SENSEI!"

Klaus then rushed in moments later carrying a syringe filled with...I guess it was a sedative of some kind. He rushed passed the sea of Nazi guards and soldiers and was out of breath by the time he reached me and Unger.

"I have the sedative, Herr doctor!"

"And not a moment too soon!" Steinhoff blared.

"He's there! I-I-I-I swear! I see himmmmmm! Can't you see him too!?"

"See who!?" Steinhoff demanded. "Klaus! Sedate him before we are too late!"

"Jawol Herr doctor!"

And just like that, I felt the hard prickly feel of a syringe enter my side as Klaus stuck me with the needle. I hardly had any time to think about the pain before everything went numb, and it wasn't long before I passed out.

"That's more like it, now let's get him back to bed." Hans ordered.

Before anyone knew it I had passed out right in front of every one of Hans' guards and soldiers, Karai was given the painful task of moving my heavy and knocked out body to our room ready to begin the horrors that awaited us for the following day.

**Now there's a good place to stop! Sorry for all the ranting I'm just so peeved off about the while TMNT situation! Oh well, I'm glad you're enjoying this story, Review and all that jazz cause they're is more to come! Alright since I've updated twice in about a week, this will be the last one for a little while. Just keep reading, I will update when I get more ideas and as always...**

**BOOYAKASHA!**


	9. Breakfast at Steinhoff's

_You can make a throne of bayonets, but you cannot sit on it for long. -Boris Yeltsin _

**. . .**

**Breakfast at Steinhoff's...**

**. . .**

Leo's POV

I woke up the following morning so totally dazed and confused I felt like I just got off one of those spinning puke inducing rides at a cheap back-lot carnival. My head was spinning, my mind was racing and I had a headache the size of...I dunno some large metaphor.

Of course the first thing I saw upon waking up was that giant picture of Goebbels that I just wanted to burn. My eyes finally adjusted to the light and they fell right on his ugly face. I glared, just wanting to take an ax to it.

"You _were_ an ugly man." I sighed, sitting up in the bed. "Whew, what a weird...dream?"

I awoke and noticed that I wasn't just laying in the bed. I was restrained in a straight jacket and my left leg was shackled to one of the poles of the bed frame. Of course the main thing I was wondering was how did they get the straight jacket around my shell.

"Huh, maybe it wasn't a dream."

The door to the bedroom flew open, and in marched an angry man wearing the same black SS uniform he wore the previous evening when I had drop kicked him across the foyer. I speak of course of Kessler, without a helmet, messy dirty blonde hair, and bandages around his forehead. He shot me an angry look.

"Dummkopf!" he blared.

"Yup, not a dream." I sighed. "And a good morning to you too sergeant Kess-[SMACK]"

I didn't get the words out of my mouth and Kessler marched to the bed and proceeded to bitch slap me right up side my head. I understand his pain I mean I did drop kick him but some hours ago. But come on it was an honest mistake...right?

"Eight years I gave my services to Reichsfurher Himmler and the Schutzstaffel and with the exception of one minor accident, no injuries! Now suddenly I get my head smashed in by some mutated schildkr—"

"That's enough Kessler!"

Steinhoff then appeared in the doorway along with Karai who was carrying a bed tray of food covered with a silver plate cover. He allowed her to enter, while Steinhoff didn't take his eyes off the quivering Kessler. Must have been something he said...

"H-H-H-Herr colonel." he stammered.

"Loose lips sink ships SS sergeant..."

"Jawol mein herr." Kessler responded.

"Go down to Dr. von Schroeder and get your bandages redone, immediately." he spat.

"Ja-ja mein colonel, ja." he quickly left the room.

"Gotta say Doctor...I will give your staff on their commitment to their roles as Nazi soldiers, they never break character." I admitted.

He looked at me with a look that said 'Either you're really stupid or I'm doing a damn fine job, either way, its great that you still believe nothing.' I guess I was still in the dark about all of his dirty secrets, no matter how suspicious Karai and I both were.

"Yeah, Stanislavsky method...works wonders with even the most amateur of actors. Anyway, you my boy gave us quite the run around last night."

"About that, I think I may know what's wrong with me. I think I got some evil personality, that sound about right to you?" I asked.

"Jawol."

"Well can you fix it? Cause he seemed like he didn't want to go anywhere last night."

"I'm afraid the best I can do is try to learn more about him and try to help you control him, unless you want a lobotomy?"

"No thanks."

"Good. Now, that is exactly why we will be running these tests before you begin training with Unger. After breakfast Karai will relieve you of your restraints, but you will be escorted to the lab by sergeant Schultz and corporal Langenscheidt, for security reasons."

"Swell." I sighed, with an eye roll.

"That's the spirit, I shall endeavor to see you in the lab post has—"

"Hans-y, phone call for you, and its rather urgent." Elsa said entering the room.

"These people, my house is not grand central terminal. I shall take it in my study."

"Very well I will let him know." Hans and Elsa exited the room, leaving Karai and I alone.

"What the actual hell happened last night Leo?" she asked, placing the tray on the bed.

"Now don't get all freaked out but—"

"Hey wait a second, you're voice." she noticed.

"My voice?"

"You're voice, its changed since yesterday."

"Oh, so it did, I dunno must be puberty or something—anyway, last night, yeah don't get freaked out, but there might be a totally evil alternate personality living inside me that wants to take over my body and kill anyone he thinks has wronged me...and I mean anyone." I explained.

"Oh sure, how could I not get freaked out by that?"

She opened up the plate cover revealing my breakfast. It seemed like a German breakfast. It had potato pancakes, bratwurst, sauerkraut, sourdough bread, eggs over easy, and the crown jewel of the breakfast, Bailey's Irish cream. Okay maybe that part wasn't German but still.

"Bailey's for breakfast?"

"Dr. Steinhoff assures me its a breakfast liquor." Karai shrugged.

"Don't call that psychopath by his title, call him ass-face, or cock-gobbler...or something, but he doesn't deserve to be a doctor. Anyway, the who alcohol thing is for him to just keep getting me liquored up so I'll be more susceptible to his torture methods."

"And being totally dehydrated will make you any less susceptible?" she asked

"Good point."

"Shall I feed you? I have my orders to. You're not allowed to be unrestrained until you've finished eating." she explained.

"Oh come on this is totally humiliating, you; my enemy have to feed me breakfast?"

"I'll admit I will get some joy out of this." she smirked, forking up a few pieces of eggs. "Come on upon wide so you can grow up to be big and strong." she mused sarcastically.

I gave her the most unamused and embarrassed look I could muster. This had got to be the most degrading and humiliating thing I have ever encountered in my life, even when she kidnapped me before and forced me into that uncomfortably small birdcage.

Still, I couldn't help but blush. The girl of my wildest dreams who turned out to be my sister is talking in baby-speak and wanting to feed me breakfast. Not that it mattered anyway because I couldn't enjoy it considering I'm being kidnapped by a Nazi sympathizing doctor who just discovered and awakened a great evil personality living dormant inside my head, just waiting to leap out and drive me crazy again.

"Come on little baby, open up the tunnel, here comes the choo-choo train." she chuckled.

"Enjoying yourself?" I snarked

"Oh totally, makes up for ass beating I got from Elsa this morning for 'slightly' over toasting the toast." she sighed.

"Sorry."

"Don't be, I'm not the one in the straight jacket being fed breakfast by his biggest enemy."

"Well that last part isn't true, cause you're not going to feed me, I can eat it myself." I insisted.

I did my best to arch myself up on the bed the very best I could muster. Did I mention I tried my best? Well I probably should have saved myself the extra embarrassment and just let Karai feed me because I only ended up with proverbial egg on my face, and no food in my mouth. I only managed to get one small tiny piece of bread.

"Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm, having fun there, Leo?" he chuckled.

"Not a problem, I totally got this." I took a bite of the toast. "Hmm, maybe it was a bit overdone."

"Shut-up." she sighed.

I tried again unsuccessfully to snag a piece of bratwurst and a little bit of sauerkraut only to remember...that I hate sauerkraut, so trying to spit that out was both a fun and enjoyable experience...for Karai anyway.

I gave in. "Karai?"

"Yes?" she got closer, waiting for the response she knew I would say.

"Would...would you please feed me?" trust me, it hurt.

"Nope, you're not getting out of that this easy Mr. I-can-totally-do-this-myself." she tried to mock me.

"I don't sound like that." I sighed.

"Whatever, but you still have to be a good little turtle and ask me very-very-VERY nicely to feed you."

"You are evil."

"I know. But it can't be worse than the time I kidnapped you, right?"

"You were gonna sell me to a science lab Karai...for all I know it could have been to Steinhoff." I berated her.

"Come on Leo I wasn't really going to sell you to a science lab...a zoo maybe." she laughed.

"Hey don't laugh, that's like the holocaust to us...probably in poor humor to make a reference like that in this place."

We sat in silence for a few moments, as we both quietly lamented over my poorly placed reference about zoos in comparison to one of the most infamous genocides in human history. I guess we were both scanning the room to find something to talk about.

"I'm no historian." Karai said. "But I'm sure Donatello is, therefore you must know something too."

"I know a little."

"Why did the Fascists murder so many people?"

"...Hitler was an artist when he was young, and not a particularly good one. The Jewish who owned so many of the art galleries refused to house his paintings, thus beginning his disdain towards them." I began. "To be frank he wasn't particularly good at anything and found himself as a transient in the years proceeding the great war. In fact, when he signed up to join the Austrian-Hungarian army of his home country they rejected him. Germany on the other hand who was taking just about anyone with four limbs and a pulse welcomed him like a long lost brother. He fought hard, and returned home a slightly decorated corporal."

"I don't need a full history lesson Leo, just get on with it." Karai playfully urged me.

"Right. Due to the Treaty of Versailles which basically left Germany penniless caused for a lot of political and social unrest and many new political movements to take shape, most prominently of course the—"

"National Socialist German Workers Party."

"Exactly. The only people who were doing good were the shopkeepers and the professionals, many of whom were ethnically Jewish, causing more of a chip on Pencil-stahes shoulder. He became a rising star in the Nazi Party, finally realizing the one thing he was truly good at: being a public speaker. By 1933, he controlled Germany by making the citizens believe that all their problems were stemmed from Jewish aggression and that the ethnic Germans were the master race meant to rule the world. He included many other groups of people that were 'a problem' and thanks to guys like Heinrich Himmler and Rudolph Hess, he began the 'Final Solution to the Jewish Question'...Eleven Million people were killed...just because Hitler didn't like them." I finished.

Karai's eyes filled with tears. That's one of those little unseen things that makes me believe there is good in her. After all, she is Splinter's daughter. But seeing her want to cry over something she can't fix or blame herself for...it just, its why I still believe she is good on the inside. Only time will tell if she will realize it or not.

"The Soviets were no saints either...but, at least they didn't discriminate upon those they killed." I explained.

"And we are trapped in a house with people who think a guy like that...and that." she motioned to the portrait of Goebbels. "Were the best thing since sliced bread."

"Crazy world we live in." more silence. "Should we talk about something else?"

"Yeah." Karai tried to get the images of sadness and hate out of her mind. She gave one last wheeze, and then forced a smile, and then that smile grew into a genuine smile. She forked up some more eggs and toast and dangled it in front of my face. "Come on little baby, eat your breakfast, om-nom-nom."

I smirked, and played along, we both needed a little bit of a morale booster given the environment we were being forced to live in.

"Okay." I sounded like a baby.

"Now be sure to eat all of your breakfast, and then I'll burp you afterward."

"Goo-goo-gaa-gaa." I reluctantly blurted.

"Good little baby." she mused.

No POV

Steinhoff had adjourned into his study no free of vomit for at least twenty-four hours or so. The headset was already off the receiver and on hold, courtesy of Elsa, who was standing nearby, as well as were a few guards in the study. Steinhoff picked then picked up the phone.

"Steinhoff here, and make this brief I'm very busy tod—"

"_Do you not recognize the sound of my voice Standartenfuhrer Steinhoff?" _

Steinhoff froze, as did Elsa, and the two guards in the study immediately stood at attention. He quivered for a few moments, almost as if he had been talking to a ghost, but was able to compose himself and not keep the other party waiting.

"Um...R...Reichs...Re—Re...Reichsmarshall Goering...what—what a pleasant surprise, I haven't heard from you in five years, how is—"

"_Stow it you kiss-ass."_

"Jawol herr Reichsmarshall."

"_I had received your email yesterday afternoon and consider this my reply. I am deeply satisfied that you have found a suitable mutant subject and human surrogate for your experiment. Reichsminister Goebbels was elated."_

"H-he was?" Steinhoff nearly teared up.

"_He was so happy he was dancing with joy. We have not contacted Heinrich yet, we believe he is still hold up somewhere in the Yukon, or Vancouver—somewhere in northwestern Canada or the pacific northwest of the Americanas." _

"But you will contact him, r-right Herr Reichsmarshall?"

"_Joseph is trying, but you understand there is only so much we can do given our concern if the western public if they were to discover us."_

"Of course-of course."

"_Now if you cannot already tell by the mucus in my voice [cough-cough] I am a bit under the weather at the moment and cannot make the day that your...well, our crowning achievement takes place [cough-cough-cough]."_

"Shall I send for a medical counsel herr Reichs—"

"_No need, I plan on checking into your hospital some time today under my usual alias. That matters not, what does matter is tomorrow night, Joseph will be making a visit to your estate to review the subjects in question. To keep identities of 'Operation: Ponce de Leon' a secret—which I hope you are doing, you shall address the Reichsminister as your friend and Aryan confidant Johann Burkhalter, when the experiment is a confirmed success and you are ready to carry it out in the long run, the three of us will arrive to fully oversee Operation: Fourth Reich."_

Ja-Ja...you know I haven't looked more forward to anything more in my life since—"

"_Hans?"_

"Ja?"

"_Shut-up. I'm not finished talking."_

"Yes-yes of course."

"_You my...relationship with the Fuhrer was greatly...estranged in the later days his life, and as the ranking leader of our Fourth Reich, I wish not for him to be a symbol of the empire. You understand? I should hope you do."_

"Of course."

"_Good, we'll be in touch."_

"Jawol Herr Reichsmarshall, and might I say sir it is a most and glorious honor to be-[dial tone]...hello? Hello?"

Steinhoff then realized being a suck-up got the phone slammed in his face. He set the phone on the receiver as all who were in the room greatly awaited what he had to say. He quivered for a few moments and walked from his desk.

"Hans? Is the Reichsminister really going to visit us?" Elsa asked.

"In five years I have not seen his face...but tomorrow night ends that wait." he then got serious. "Karai is to clean every crack...crevice...nook and cranny. I want this house to sparkle! I want it so clean THAT IF I WERE TO COVER MYSELF IN DIRT AND ROLL AROUND THE PLACE, I COULD STILL EAT OFF THE FLOOR!" he boomed. "All guards are to wear the finest Class A, and I want a gourmet feast prepared, you liebschen shall cook while she cleans." he gave Elsa a kiss. "We shall also view one of his favorite and finest propaganda films, and after, the crown jewel, I want a no holds-barred boxing brawl in the lab between Leonardo and Unger. That will be the icing on the cake." he smiled. "Now, liebschen, go get the bucket and mop while I rattle the children's cages."

"Hans-y, before you leave."

"Ja, what is it?"

She approached him and gave him a good caress, the smitten doctor motioned over to his guards. "Well don't stand there and gawk at us. Hochstetter, shine your uniform! Hoptmann, polish your gloves, and for the love of God Feldschmidt, start practicing not to make any jokes about the Reichsminister's appearance!"

"Jawol Herr colonel."

All his guards departed from the study, leaving the crazy husband and wife alone. "What is it liebschen?" he asked seductively. "We have much work to do, ja?"

"I punished Karai this morning."

"Ja, something about toast, right? Cause I'm not sure why, it was good toast."

"That is not the point Hans-y."

"Then what is the point my Elsa?"

"When I spanked her...she moaned."

Hans blushed. "Oh. Well, given her past I imagine she would be, a little sexually deprived and not to mention confused."

"Honey, what I mean is...with your permission, should she get out of line...can I..._really_, punish her?" Elsa asked

"Oh, that's what you mean. If it should come to that, but not at the first or mild signs of disobedience, you have a habit of being overzealous—not that I'm complaining but I need her in one piece, so let's keep it that way. Only if she gets very out of line do you administer that type of punishment." Hans ordered.

"Oh liebschen, you are so good to me." she gave him another kiss. "I shall go fetch the mop and bucket and I will be in their room at once." she went to leave.

"Just a minute."

"Yes, darling?"

Hans paused, like he was pondering something deep, something that has plagued his mind since the mad doctor got to know Leo and Karai just the other day. He scratched his chin and walked back over to his wife.

"They mentioned their surnames, I forget, what were they?" He asked

"Oh." Elsa paused and pondered the curve ball just thrown at her. "Um...Leo mentioned something of a Hamato Yoshi, and Karai an Oroku Saki."

Hans paused again and shook his head. "I knew it." he then grabbed a paper weight from a nearby shelf and threw it against the nearest wall, shattering it to pieces, which of course shocked a nearby Elsa. He composed himself again.

"Hans?"

"I know its in bad taste to remember this now, and especially when there is such good news in the air. My birthday, the Fuhrer's birthday, 1989, Tokyo Japan."

"Yes you visited the country to meet with collaborators who remained loyal to the Axis Empire, so?"

"Two ninjas, infiltrated the rally, two that I nearly killed. Oroku Saki, and Hamato Yoshi were those ninjas." Hans exited the study. "Oroku has one of his scars because of me. Now I fear I can never look at those two the same again."

"You will do fine my husband!" Elsa called

"Let's hope, especially considering the joy these next few days will bring!"

Leo's POV

I guess I was warming up to Karai feeding me breakfast like a child, admittedly it was kind of nice. But alas it was almost done, all that was left were some yolk that the bread didn't soak up, the sauerkraut that I wasn't about to eat, and a few swigs of my 'breakfast liquor'

"Come on my big strong, baby, finish your milk so you can grow some big strong bones." Karai mused sipping the drink into my mouth.

"Yuck, you call this milk? It tastes like alcohol, coffee and crap!"

"Aw, that's not language good little babies say. Now apologize, don't make me have to spank you."

"No problem, I'll just ask Elsa." I smirked...surprisingly, she blushed.

"Shut-up you pig!" she playfully punched my arm. "You'd like to see that wouldn't you? Just like you like me in this reasonably skimpy French maid's outfit, huh?"

How does this girl know how to turn my face from green to red without really trying. Oh yeah, what I wouldn't give to see Elsa paddle her bottom, I may be a turtle, but I'm still a fifteen year old...well, almost sixteen, but you get the idea. The weird thing was that Karai blushed too when I said it, that was the weird thing.

"Um...yeah, you-you pig, stop thinking that! Perv." she punched my arm again.

"Alright-alright, I'll stop thinking that." I nodded. Just then though, Steinhoff entered and he gave us both the death stare.

"Doctor Steinhoff." Karai stood obediently.

"Ergh..." he scnarled. "I had to remember this...now."

"What?" I asked confused.

"What are the odds...of all the damn people in the world!" he charged into the room, Karai backed against the wall.

"No, Doctor Steinhoff please! If it's ah!" he pinned her against the wall.

"Hey!" I struggled.

"Please, if its about the toast...I-I-I-I'm sorry Elsa already punished me for it! It won't happen again! I swear!" she begged.

"Nein..nein-nein-nein-nein..liebschen, it is not the toast-the toast was delectable, what I need you to do is this." he got serious again. "You, are to make this manor sparkle from top to bottom, squeaky clean...so clean that I can use every floor board, every wall, every ceiling, every portrait as my own personal mirror! Understand!"

"Yes sir." Karai wheezed.

"Good."Elsa stood in the doorway with a mop and bucket. "The time has come for you to work."

"Yes Mistress Elsa." Karai obediently obliged, and grabbed the mop and bucket from her.

Strangely and creepily though. When her back was turned, Elsa grabbed Karai from behind and used her free hand to caress her right thigh, she then whispered something into her ear. Whatever it was, it made Karai really blush.

"So help me though, if you mess up, you will be SEVERELY punished. Am I clear liebschen?" Elsa asked in an eerie voice.

Karai breathed heavily for a few moments and then spoke. "Y-Y-Y-Yes Mistress."

"Good Fraulein, no go!" she patted her butt, and Karai got right to work, Elsa following her downstairs.

"And that 'severe' punishment is not for minor infractions but major ones!" Steinhoff called. He then turned to me, and unshackled me from the bed. "YOU! LAB! NOW!" he boomed.

"Yes sir." I squeaked mousy like.

Steinhoff led me down to his lab, not really offering me an explanation as to why he was acting more strange than usual, what all this was about, what was the 'severe' punishment Elsa spoke of, why I was still in the straight jacket, or what I wanted to know, what tests he wanted to perform on me.

Well I was about to find out, and trust me, I was better off being in the dark about it...

**First off, RIP to Eli Wallach (1915-2014) and Bob Hastings (1925-2014)**

**Cripes almighty! She's a freakin' serpent! WHAT! THE! ACTUAL #$%^&! So help me that better not have been the season finale or I'll...I'll...I'll...I'll just have another bottle of scotch. I know most of this was another heartfelt Leo and Karai chapter but you guys seem to like those. Cheers to you all and to all a good night. Here's hoping there be more turtles in our future, please review and fret not more is on the way, as always...**

**BOOYAKA-SCOTCH!**


End file.
